Rise of new hope
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After thier mission at Scarif Ash, Rey are now travel more across the galaxy reunited with thier friends again and met the farm boy soon a legend to the galaxy Luke skywalker but the Empire lead by Darth Vader and Kylo Ren will stop at nothing to destroy them AshXReyXJynXAhsoka, lemons
1. Welcome to Tatoonie

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter one**

**Welcome to Tatoonie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(Rebel Blockade Runner)

on the Blockade Runner Ash and the others are inside with the rebel ldiers searching for the other Rebel Blockade Runner that holds the plans to destroy the massive weapon to the empire known as the Death star

"Any luck captain!" Ash asked the captain who was piloting the blockade Runner "Negative general Ketchum still searching." he said to him

"Take your time." Ash replied as he's enjoying some healing from Twilight and Bloom. "You had a serious problem of defending yourself Ash." said Senketsu was completely healed

"Hey i did it to save the rebels from vader like i had a choice." Ash has a lot of bandages wrapped around his torso and is left shoulder which stings a lot when they touch.

"Aaah Damn!!!" Ash said as Twilight pulls on his ear "Ash ketchum fighting a powerful sith was really dangerous" but then hugs him

"But I'm glad that you're all right." she said to him "I know and I'm sorry." he said to her

Boom it's on the other side hugs him to turns his face so she can kiss him which he happily accept "Ash you're wounds will recover in a couple of days now don't do anything rash or stupid." she said to him

"Yes Bloom." Ash laughs and they laugh too Rey comes in "Hey Ash." as Rey walks to him and she kiss him on the lips "How are you doing Ash." she asked him

"Im doing better Rey till i heal in a couple of days." Ash said to Rey as she was relieved to his news. Then Ahsoka comes in but she doesn't say anything just yet "Ash, we'll go and keep watch for the rebel blockade runner and you rest" said Rey as everyone else fled out of the room to let Ash rest.

Ahsoka is still there with him. Ash turn to her "Ahsoka what's wrong you look little fidgety?" Ash asked her

"I'm fine Ash i just got something to tell you." she said to him "It's ok Ahsoka tell me." Ash wants to know "Ash I...Love you." Ahsoka confesses her feelings for him "since we have spent time together I've been spired when you decided to take a stand against the empire and you are such an amazing person but I always wanted to be a Jedi Ash. But Jedi should never have attachments." Ahsoka tells him this is where ash takes her hand into his "Ahsoka it's not true love is the most powerful force in the world. I think very highly of you and I wish to train with you as well. Becoming a better Jedi explaining that may change but to defend I just sent and the week is still a Jedi's true purpose and we will do it together." as She smiles and leans over and kisses him in which he pulls her on top of him and they start having thier romantic moment they are kissing and making out Ash was groping her butt made her moan

"Ash for now on you call me master and I call you padawan." she said as Ash smirk the continue as Ash removes her clothes to Ash it's his first time seeing Ahsoka tano completely naked in front of him

"You look wonderful." as Ahsoka blushed they continue kissing and making out Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging "Mmmmm yes Ash ththat's it." she said to him as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Oooooh this is way better." Ahsoka replied she can see why Rey and Jyn enjoys it as Ash continues sucking her then starts sucking her right breast Ahsoka stroke his hair as he was done

"My turn" as Ahsoka lowers down grabbed his rod she grabbed it and licks it then puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Ohhhh Ahsoka" Ash moaned as Ahsoka continues bopping faster made Ash turn on as he touch her skin she continues at Hours when Ash feels his limit comin

"Ahsoka I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Ahsoka has Ash to the quarters and she's on top of him

"Let me do the last one." as they kiss and making out more without a word Ahsoka starts bouncing made Ash moaned she continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash held her hand wanting her to continue Ahsoka now feels what's it like of falling in love they continuing making love hours as she feels her limit

"Ash get ready I'm gonna..." as Ash fills her up the two were exhausted Ahsoka rests on his chest "Ash this is amazing." Ahsoka said to him as Ash held her "You know Ahsoka you look beautiful." as Ahsoka blushed then kiss him "Ash...thank you." as they rest

(Tatoonie couple of days later)

planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.

(REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER)

-at the main passage An explosion rocks the ship as two droids, R2- D2 and C-3PO struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both droids are old and battered. R2 is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. 3P0, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way.

"Did you hear that? They've shut down the main reactor. We'll be destroyed for sure. This is madness!" said 3PO as Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.

"We're doomed!" said 3PO The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that only another robot could understand.

"There'll be no escape for the Princess this time." he said as R2 continues making beeping sounds. Tension mounts as loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.

"What's that?" he replied The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.

(REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER)

The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and a score of fearsome armored spacesuited stormtroopers make their way into the smoke-filled corridor. In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered arms and faces. An explosion hits near the droids.

(2nd Rebel blockade Runner)

As Ash was fully recovered spots the imperial star destroyer captured the other Rebel Blockade Runner "Try and open fire with anything we got!" as the rebels responded to his orders and open fire at the imperial star Destroyer but the Stardestroyer destroys Ash's ship

"General our Blockade Runner is damage badly." said the rebel as Ash had no choice "Time to abandon ship and join the battle." Ash teleports him and his girls and a few of the survivors on board the other Blockade Runner.

"Ash we're in and thank you." as Rey kissed him again his face turn red as they heard the voice "Ash Ketchum." as They turn around and suddenly run into a woman "I am Princess Leia Organa i am the daughter of senator Bail Organa i want to say your message has inspired the galaxy i want to thank you." she said to him

"My pleasure princess." he said to her with a bow "Ash i want to give you and the two jedi the plans." as she gives them the Death Star plans "I want you to to go down to the planet called Tatoonie to find Obi-Wan Kenobi." said Leia which Ahsoka heard it

"Ash, Rey Obi-Wan is my old master and i was a good friend of Obi-Wan's and was his Apprentice once." she said to them

"Come with us Leia." Ash asked her to join them "no I will be the distraction against Vader and you go find Kenobi may the force be with you." she said to Ash as R2-D2 and C3PO join them by then the stormtroopers have apprehend the rebels

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer." said the stormtrooper talking to Darth Vader who was choking the commander "Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" said Darth Vader

"We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission." said the commander "If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?" as the commander was killed when Vader crush his neck then toss "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers! I want them alive!" as Vader is searching the stormtroopers are searching for passengers as Leia appears with the blaster the stormtroopers spots her

"There's one. Set for stun." as Leia fires and kills the stormtrooper then run but was hit by stun "She'll be all right. Inform Lord Vader we have a prisoner." said the stormtrooper

"Hey! You're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure." 3PO said to Ash "We have no time we had to get in the escape pod" Ash tells protocol droid as Rey agreed with him as him and his girls went inside "He's so...reckless." 3PO replied

[Beep Blip]

"Don't you call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees all of you." he replied

"R2 Tell him that we have a secret mission" said Rey

[Whistle Blip Blip]

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? I'm not getting in there." as the blasters were shooting him "I'm going to regret this." as he went into a Escape pod and was launghed towards the planet.

"There goes another one." said the officer going to blast it "Hold your fire. There's no life-forms. It must have short-circuited. " said the other

That's funny. The damage doesn't look as bad from out here. Are you sure this thing is safe?" 3PO

[Whistle Beep Whistle]

"Oh." He replied but the pod was rather cramped and the one Escape pod. RT-D2 and C-3PO are pushed to a corner the girls are tightly compacted and Bloom is the lucky ones sitting on ash moving him keeping his head between her breasts.

"Sorry Ash i sure wish they expanded pods." She said Blushing Much to the disappointment of the others.

"Don't worry about it Bloom. When does this hamster ball land Rey?" Ash asked her

"Well you better hold on cause it's going to rough. " She said to Ash as he understood her but she blush caucause his hand was on her breasts she too was lucky till they arrive

(Imperial star Destroyer)

Leia is bieng escorted to Darth vader "Darth Vader. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear you've attacked a diplomatic-" as Leia was silenced

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by rebel spies known as Rogue one led by thier leader who send the message to the galaxy againstthe empire. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Vader said

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan." she said

"You are part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!" as the stormtroopers took her "Holding her is dangerous. now the word of this is out, it could generate sympathy for the rebellion in the senate." said the officer

"I've traced the rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to finding their secret base." said vader

"She'll die before she'll tell you anything." he replied to the darklord of the sith "Leave that to me. Send a distress signal, and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed." as he was interrupted by a other officer

"Lord Vader, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship, and no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life-forms were aboard." he tells them about the escape pod

"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them- See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time." said Vader

"Yes, sir." said commander

(Tatoonie)

They successfully land on the planet but have no idea where to go "How did we get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life." 3P0 replied as Ash rolled his eyes "Chill we just had to find a nearest town." Ash replied as R2 detect settlements in the mountains

[Blip Whistle]

"I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen. What a desolate place this is!" he keeps complaining

[Bleep Blip]

"Where do you think you're going? Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier." he said to R2 "I say we follow him the mountains can be a way we go." said Ash "What makes you think there are settlements over there?" 3P0 said to the lost prince

[Beep Blip]

"Don't get technical with me. What mission? What are you talking about?" he said to R2

[Beep Beep]

"I've just about had enough of all of you. Go that way. You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile. And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it." as they watch 3P0 walking away

[Beep Whistle]

[Blip Bleep Blip]

"No more adventures. I'm not going that way. " as he keeps walking away "Well it's his funeral no telling what he can run to." Rey replied since her experience of scavengers

"Well let's go." Ash replied as they all follow him

"That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault. He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better." just then 3P0 see the transport far from his direction

"Wait! What's that? A transport. I'm saved! Over here! Hey! Help! Please help!"

at the mountains Ash and the group follows R2 there "Ahsoka what does Obi-wan look like." Bloom asked her "He's a good man Bloom he taught me the ways of the force then he told me he had second good apprentice with Anakin before me." she said as Ash stops

"Ash what is it?" Rey tells him why he stop "Something is watching us?" Ash replied but Rey too can sense as they detect the Jawas but doesn't send any hostilities until when R2 was moving they shoot R2 with a stun rifle

"Hey! that's our droid!" Ash shouted and then other three behind fire a net over them an electrified knocking them all out.

(Hour later)

"Ash...Ash...wake up!" as Ash wakes up from Rey "Dang i feel i been recharged by a Electabuzz." as Ash looks at the surroundings "Rey, Where are we?" he asked her

"Ash we're in the Jawa Salvage transport." she said but Rey is right they all end up on board the Salvage transport then ran to R2

"At least you're ok." he said than he saw 3P0 "Master Ash you're here too." he said as Twilight couldn't believe it "Great i thought he be rusted by then." as they feel the transport moves across the Plains

"Where you think it's taking those droids?" Ash asked Rey cause her scavenger experience "You're guess is good as mine my Aura Jedi?" she said to him

**That's it of the first chapter of the sequel since Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight and Bloom along with the droids escape the imperial empire still got the death star plans ended up in Tatoonie but ran to problems with the Jawa how are they going to get out of this problem so enjoy and Ch 2 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


	2. new friend and meeting Obi-wan Kenobi

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****2**

**New** **Friend, meeting Obi-wan Kenobi **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(Tatoonie)

on the crashed site where the escape crashed at Tatoonie and search squadron of Stormtroopers are searching inside the pod riding on Alien like creatures "Someone was in the pod. The tracks go off in this direction." the stormtrooper said spotted the tracks from Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom and the droids as the other stormtrooper picks a small bit of metal out of the sand and gives it to the first trooper.

"Look, sir, droids." he said

(Sand crawlcrawler)

The Sandcrawler moves slowly down a great sand dune. "Man this transport isn't comfortable." Twilight replied as Ash and Rey sighed "It's ok Twilight we'll get off of this transport soon." said Bloom as the sandcrawler noisily bounce along inside the cramped prison chamber. Artoo appears to be shut off. "Ash I think We stopped." Rey tells him as Ash agreed with her

"Wake up! Wake up!" said 3P0

[Beep Blip Beep Beep]

Suddenly the shaking and bouncing of the Sandcrawler stops, creating quite a commotion among the mechanical men. 3P0's fist bangs the head of R2 whose computer lights pop on as he begins beeping. At the far end of the long chamber a hatch opens, filling the chamber with blinding white light. a dozen or so Jawas make their way through the odd assortment of robots.

"We're doomed." said 3P0 as one of the Jawa was coming to Ash but all of the sudden Ash was Speaking Alien Language first time Rey and the girls see him did that

"Do you think they'll melt us down?" said 3P0 as Ahsoka spoke "You don't know that?" she said to him

[Beep Blip]

the Jawa was going to 3P0 as he has his hands up "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he said as Ash walks to him "Relax those Jawa will let us go I told them they took our droids by mistake." Ash replied

"Will this never end?" said 3P0 while The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including R2 and 3P0, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house.

"At least we're out!" Said Ahsoka when they were out The Jawas scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be.

"Is this some kind of a farm?" Ash asked as Rey chuckled "Yes Ash you never seen farms like this before?" she asked him that cause this is the first time saw farms like that "I see pokemon ranches, Sweet apple acres but not this before?" Ash replied then she patted his shoulder "Well it's your first time Ash to see it you'll get use to it." she replied then Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties. His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each droid, he is closely followed by his slump- shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker, a farm boy with heroic aspirations who looks much younger than his eighteen years. His shaggy hair and baggy tunic give him the air of a simple but lovable lad with a prize-winning smile. One of the vile little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language.

"It's him...but younger." Rey said recognizes Luke even though he's so young. Ash notices this "So that's her master and i feel the sorrow in her heart and soul." as Ash hold her hand "Thank you my guardian." Rey thanked him she feels a little better. A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard. "Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce." said Beru

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him." as Luke returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.

"I have no need for a protocol droid." Owen said to 3P0 "Sir -- not in an environment such as this -- that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that..." as 3P0 was cut off by Owen

"What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators." said Owen

"Vaporators! Sir -- My first job was programming binary load lifter... very similar to your vaporators. You could say..." 3P0 replied

"Do you speak Bocce?" Owen asked

"Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce..." then 3P0 was cut off once again "All right shut up!" then turning to Jawa "I'll take this one." he said which they see this as a problem

"Shutting up, sir." said 3P0 then Twilight was going to say something "We'll go with them and tell the farmer they got our droids by mistake." Ash said to her

"I hope he be reasonable to you Ash." said Rey

"Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner." he said to Luke "But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters..." Luke try to tell his uncle "You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!" he said

"That's cold." said Bloom

"All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go." said Luke As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, R2 lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend 3P0. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box. Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two droids start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.

"Uncle Owen..." said Luke

"Yeah?" he said to his nephew "This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!" he said then Owen turn his head to the Jawa "Hey, what're you trying to push on us?" he said The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, R2 has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. 3P0 taps Luke on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain." said 3P0 pointing at R2 "Uncle Owen..." he said

"Yeah?" he replied

"What about that one?" he points at R2 as Owen talks to Jawa "What about that blue one? We'll take that one." Owen said With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for R2 then Ash and Rey walk to the Jawa.

"Wait. Me and Rey can take R5-D4 and we can fix him" Ash said as the Jawa gives them the R5 unit "You seem to have a soft spot for droids Ash." said Rey as Ash was blushing "Well they're living things too I just don't like seeing them get recycled." said Ash as Luke walks over to them

"Hello you're new here haven't seen you with ththe Jawa." Luke said to him "Yes we been shanghaied by those creeps I am Ash ketchum and this is Rey...Stardust, Ahsoka tano, Twilight Sparkle and Bloom." Ash introduces themselves "It's great to meet you and your group Ash i think we get a long great." Luke likes them as he spoke to his uncle

"Uncle Owen, i'm wondering they can stay with us for tonight." he asked as his Uncle Owen agrees "Of course they will as long as they can help with some of the chores."he said as Ash accepts

"We be honor." Ash said

"Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes." said 3P0 replied as Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two droids trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.

"Okay, let's go." said Luke

"Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!" 3P0 said to R2

(LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE AREA)

The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. 3P0 lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little R2 rests on a large battery with a cord to his face. while Ash and Rey getting his joints looked over by Luke R5 D4 is being looked over by Ash and Rey

"Ash is the one who saved you from being scrapped but "Don't worry Ash and I will be taking care of you too." said Rey been a while since she remember BB-8 now and Ash have thier own Droid

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" said 3P0 R2 beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.

"It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!" said luke

"Is there anything I might do to help?" as Luke glances at the battered protocol droid. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face. "Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" said Luke

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." said 3P0

"Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." said Luke

"I see, sir." said 3P0

"Uh, you can call me Luke." Luke said to the protocol droid "I see, sir Luke." 3P0 said to him "Seriously he said Just Luke." said Twilight was looking at the garage "And I am 3P0, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2-D2." said 3P0

"Hello." said Luke as R2 beeps in response. Luke unplugs R2 and begins to scrape several connectors on the droid's head with a chrome pick. 3P0 climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action." Luke said to the Ash, Rey, the group and the droids

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." said 3P0 as Luke heard what he said "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" said Luke

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir." said 3P0 as Ash and Rey looks at 3P0 "3P0 shut your trap we're on a mission here that is secret." said Ash as Rey laugh from Ash's annoyance by 3P0 "Have you been in many battles?" Luke asked

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." 3P0 said as Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from R2's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three- dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little R2. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." she said "What's this?" said Luke as R2 looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for 3P0 to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.

"What is what?!? He asked you a question..." as he's pointing to Leia "What is that?" R2 whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for 3P0 to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over."Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." she said

"Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind." 3P0 replied as Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl. "Who is she? She's beautiful." Lukes replied as Rey chokes on some water when she hears this but keeps it to herselfAsh noticed it but he'll ask her after

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir." said 3P0

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi..." the hologram said "I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir -- I believe. Our captain was attached to..." 3P0 didn't had a chance to finish

"Is there more to this recording?" Luke reaches out for R2 but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle. "Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master." said 3P0 as R2 whistles and beeps a long message to 3P0.

"He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric." he replied

"Obi-Wan Kenobi? I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi?" Luke replied

"Ben kenobi?" Ash wondered

"I beg your pardon, sir, but do you know what he's talking about?" 3P0 asked Luke "Well, I don't know anyone named Obi- Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke's gazes at the beautiful young princess for a few moments. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing." then R2 beeps something to 3P0.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording." 3P0 replied Luke looks longingly at the lovely, little princess and hasn't really heard what 3P0 has been saying.

"H'm? Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay." Luke takes a wedged bar and pops the restraining bolt off R2's side. "There you go." but suddenly The princess immediately disappears...

"Well, wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Luke said but R2 beeps an innocent reply as 3P0 sits up in embarrassment. "What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!" but Ash used thunderbolt at 3P0 but didn't hurt him by a little thunder

"Calm down before i fried your memory circuits we still have a mission to complete." Ash replied then A women's voice calls out from another room. "Luke? Luke! Come to dinner!" as Luke stands up and shakes his head at the malfunctioning droid.

"All right, I'll be right there, Aunt Beru." he said to his aunt "I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." Luke tosses R2's restraining bolt on the workbench and hurries out of the room.

"Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back." Luke said as him, Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight and Bloom left "Just you reconsider playing that message for him." 3P0 said as R2 beeps in response. "No, I don't think he likes you at all." he said then R2 beeps. "No, I don't like you either." he said

(LARS HOMESTEAD - DINING AREA)

Luke's Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well- used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area. Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom and Luke sits with his Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain. as she notice Ash and Rey asre sitting close together holding hands

"Are you two happen to be a couple." Beru asked them as Rey blushed "Yes Ash and I are together and he always by my side." Rey said then Owen spoke "May i ask where did you come from?" he asked them as Ash spoke "Well our ship was severely damaged up in space and we had to eject Escape pod which crashed here is there a chance where is the nearest Spaceport." Ash asked them

"Well you're in luck young man the closest one is Mos Eisley the largest starport on Tatooine and any ships coming in or out most likely docks are." Beru tells them

"Thanks for some directions we be leaving in the morning."Ash thanks them "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen." Luke said to them

"What makes you think that?" Owen asked his nephew "Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi." he said as Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself.

"I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben." Luke said as Owen breaks loose with a fit of uncontrolled anger. "That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now." Owen said which Ash is going to say the R2 was thiers but Luke continues

"But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?" Luke tells him "He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father." when they heard what he said

"He knew my father?" Luke asked

"I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers." he said to him

"Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year." Luke replied as Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it. "You mean the next semester before harvest?" he said but Ash can sense lies and fear in him

"Sure, there're more than enough droids." Luke said "Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year." when Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.

"You must understand I need you here, Luke." he said

"But it's a whole 'nother year." he said to his uncle "Look, it's only one more season." then Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands. "Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left." as he's walking off

"Where are you going?" Beru ask him

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids." Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner. cOwen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him." she said

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise." he said to his wife "Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him." Beru tells him but Owen was worried "That's what I'm afraid of." he said then Ash felt bad for Luke as he was done his plate then walk off

(LARS HOMESTEAD)

The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke stands watching them for a few moments, "You want to fight the imperial like your father did." As Luke see Ash beside him "I want to join the rrebellion so i can end the galantic empire my friends Briggs and Tank had left to the academy." he said to him

"You know Luke when we first met I sense a strong spirit in you and i knew the rebellion can use a pilot like you." Ash said to him that make him feel better

"Thanks Ash we should go inside." then they reluctantly enters the doomed entrance to the homestead.

(LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE)

Ash, Rey and Luke enters the garage to discover the droids nowhere in sight. "Ash where did they go?" Rey asasked as they saw R5 still here "He's still here" Ash replied then Luke takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and 3P0, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.

"What are you doing hiding there?" Luke asked 3P0 stumbles forward, but R2 is still nowhere in sight. "It wasn't my fault, sir. Please don't deactivate me. I told him not to go, but he's faulty, malfunctioning; kept babbling on about his mission." he said

"Oh, no!" Luke races out of the garage followed by Ash, Rey and 3P0.

(TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD)

Luke rushes out of the small doomed entry to the homestead and searches the darkening horizon for the small triped astro- robot. Threepio struggles out of the homestead and on the salt flat as Luke scans the landscape with his electrobinoculars.

"That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times." 3P0 said to Luke

"How could I be so stupid? He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!" he said

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?" 3P0 asked him "It's too dangerous with all the Sandpeople around. We'll have to wait until morning." he said but to Ash was confused "Rey what did he mean sandpeople?" Ash asked her as Rey tells him "Ash he means Tuskin raiders they are not kind folk just beware of them." she said as Ash was worried already as Owen yells up from the homestead plaza.

"Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night." Owen shout out

"All right, I'll be there in a few minutes. Boy, am I gonna get it." He takes one final look across the dim horizon. "You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble." he said

"Oh, he excels at that, sir." 3P0 replied

(LARS HOMESTEAD - PLAZA)

Morning slowly creeps into the sparse but sparkling oasis of the open courtyard. The idyll is broken be the yelling of Uncle Owen, his voice echoing throughout the homestead. "Luke? Luke? Luke? Where could he be loafing now!" he said

(LARS HOMESTEAD - KITCHEN)

The interior of the kitchen is a worm glow as Aunt Beru prepares the morning breakfast. Owen enters in a huff. "Have you seen Luke this morning?" he asked Beru

"He said he had some things to do before he started today, so he left early with his new friends." she said "Uh? Did he take those two new droids with him?" he replied

"I think so." she said

"Well, he'd better have those units in the south range repaired be midday or there'll be hell to pay!" he said

(TATOOINE - DESERT WASTELAND - LUKE'S SPEEDER)

The rock and sand of the desert floor are a blur as 3P0 pilots the sleek Landspeeder gracefully across the vast wasteland.

(LUKE'S SPEEDER - DESERT WASTELAND - TRAVELING)

Luke leans over the back of the speeder and adjusts something in the motor compartment. while Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight and Bloom came along "How's that." Luke yelled 3P0 signals that is fine and Luke turns back into the wind-whipped cockpit and pops the canopy shut. "Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere, but I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well." said LukLuke

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault." said 3P0

"Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so... " Luke said to the protocol droid "Deactivate! Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt..." 3P0 replied which Ash facepalmed "Who's blaming you. you're hopeless." Ash replied

"Wait, there's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid... hit the accelerator." Luke said

(TATOOINE - ROCK MESA - DUNE SEA - COASTLINE)

From high on a rock mesa, the tiny Landspeeder can be seen gliding across the desert floor. Suddenly in the foreground two weather-beaten Sandpeople shrouded in their grimy desert cloaks peer over the edge of the rock mesa. One of the marginally human creatures raises a long ominous laser rifle and points it at the speeder but the second creature grabs the gun before it can be fired. The Sandpeople, or Tusken Raiders as they're sometimes called, speak in a coarse barbaric language as they get into an animated argument. The second Tusken Raider seems to get in the final word and the nomads scurry over the rocky terrain.

(TATOOINE - ROCK MESA - CANYON)

The Tusken Raider approaches two large Banthas standing tied to a rock. The monstrous, bear-like creatures are as large as elephants, with huge red eyes, tremendous looped horns, and long, furry, dinosaur-like tails. The Tusken Raiders mount saddles strapped to the huge creatures' shaggy backs and ride off down the rugged bluff.

(TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON)

The speeder is parked on the floor of a massive canyon. Luke, with his long laser rifle slung over his shoulder, stands before little R2. "Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Luke The little droid whistles a feeble reply, as 3P0 poses menacingly behind the little runaway.

"Master Luke here is your rightful owner. We'll have no more of this Obi-Wan Kenobi jibberish... and don't talk to me about your mission, either. You're fortunate he doesn't blast you into a million pieces right here." said 3P0

"Well, come on. It's getting late. I only hope we can get back before Uncle Owen really blows up." Luke said to the droids

"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, I think you should deactivate the little fugitive until you've gotten him back to your workshop." 3P0 tells him but yhey look at him

"No, he's not going to try anything." he said Suddenly Ash sense something and the little droid jumps to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke asked then Rey felt it too including Ahsoka "Ash what is it you, Rey and Ahsoka felt?" Twilight said to him "Something is watching us!" Ash replied to Twilight

"Oh my... sir, R2 says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast. Luke swings his rifle into position and looks to the south." said 3P0

"Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look. Come on." said Luke

"Luke wait i have a idea..." as Rey touch his shoulder "Ash i'm worried about him." Rey tells him which Ash knew Rey's right

(TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - RIDGE)

Luke carefully makes his way to the top of a rock ridge and scans the canyon with his electrobinoculars. He spots the two riderless Banthas. 3P0 struggles up behind the young adventurer. "There are two Banthas down there but I don't see any... wait a second, they're Sandpeople all right. I can see one of them now." Luke watches the distant Tusken Raider through his electrobinoculars. Suddenly something huge moves in front of his field of view. Before Luke or 3P0 can react, a large, gruesome Tusken Raider looms over them.

3P0 is startled and backs away, right off the side if the cliff. He can be heard for several moments as he clangs, bangs and rattles down the side of the mountain. The towering creature brings down his curved, double-pointed gaderffii -- the dreaded axe blade that has struck terror in the heart of the local settlers. But Luke manages to block the blow with his laser rifle, which is smashed to pieces. The terrified farm boy scrambles backward until he is forced to the edge of a deep crevice. The sinister Raider stands over him with his weapon raised and lets out a horrible shrieking laugh.

(TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR)

Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, R5 and R2 are waiting for Luke to arrive "Ash he's coming back." said Rey as Ash could hear a voice spoken to him "Tuskin raiders got him we have to save him." Ash replied as him and Rey forces themselves into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks "Ahsoka, Twilight and Bloom stay here!" Rey said as the two are searching for look as they heard something coming Ash and Rey hid to the rock as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder.

"Ash they're ransacking the speeder." said Rey as The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. "hey you!" as the Tuskin raiders see Ash and Rey ignites thier lightsabers going to fight so were the tuskin raiders have thier rifles out Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments.

"Wait hold your ground Rey." Ash replied as Rey nodded she is a experience jedi then A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.

"What they run off." Ash was confused Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, R5 and R2 moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until Ash and Rey see a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy.

"It's a old man" Bloom said as the group makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at Ash and Rey. "Hello there you two have shown courage defending him!" he said to Ash and Rey

"We never let nothing happen to him." Ash said to him as Ben see the group and the droids "Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid." as the girls and the droids waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern.

Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around. "Is Luke alright?" Ash asked Ben "Don't worry, he'll be all right." he said which tthat's a relief to Ash and Rey

"What happened?" Luke wondered

"Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece." said Ben then Ash heard a sound from a bag the tuskin raiders dropped as he opns it and saw a other droid with the ball as a body

"Hello there?" Ash replied as the droid was rolling around him happy as Rey reconizes it "BB-8!" Rey said as BB-8 was happy to see Rey again "Friend of yours." Ash asked as Rey nodded then Luke see Ben

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Luke said

"The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?" Ben asked Luke "Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?" as Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time." he said to himself "I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead." Luke replied as Ahsoka feels upset

"Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet." he said

"You know him!" Ash asked the old hermit "Well of course, of course I know him. He's me! I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before Luke was born." Ben said to Ash as Ahsoka was surprised and happy to see him "I'm happy to see you again master Kenobi." said Ahsoka

"Then the droid does belong to you." Luke said to Obi-wan "Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting..." as He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs. "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers." Obi-wan said to them as Luke sits up and rubs his head.

"I agreed Rey and I don't want to see those things around." Ash replied but Rey agreed with him as R2 lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around. "3P0!" he said

"Where did he went?" Bloom wondered

(TATOOINE - SAND PIT - ROCK MESA)

Little R2 stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Luke and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled 3P0 lying half buried in the sand. One of his arms has broken off. Luke tries to revive the inert protocol droid by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on.

"Where am I? I must have taken a bad step..." said 3P0

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return." said Luke but 3P0 spoke more "I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for." as R2 makes a beeping sound.

"No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?" as Luke and Ben help the battered droid to his feet. Little R2 watches from the top of the pit. Ben glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.

"Quickly, son... they're on the move." Ben said as they're on the move before the Tuskin raiders come back

**That's it of the second chapter of the sequel since Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight and Bloom along with the droids ended up at the Lars farm and met Luke skywalker but have encountered the tuskin raiders and met the aging jedi Obi-wan Kenobi but the bigger problem they will have is the empire searching for the droids so enjoy and Ch 3 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


	3. Kenobi's tale and learn the truth

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****3**

**Kenobi's tale and learn the truth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(KENOBI'S DWELLING)

The small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm Ash and Rey help out, Bloom and Twilight are trying to contact the Rebellion. as old Ben sits thinking.

"No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said to Ben "That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Ben tells him

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke asked him "Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father." Ben replied as Ahsoka spoke "I was with them at the time and i sure miss a lot of things since i crashed to Ash's world." said Ahsoka as Luke feels down "I wish I'd known him." Luke replied "He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself." as Ben looks at Ash "You are Ash. Auran's son he was a cunning and a kind one your father was." he said to Ash "Yes Kenobi my Dad was a true guardian and a great father he told me about you." he said to Obi-wan

"Yes he never forgotten everything him and Anakin were good friends. Which reminds me..." Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did." said Ben

"Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile." said 3P0

"Sure, go ahead." said Luke and Ash was glad to hear that "Good he was bieng a paranoid pain in the neck." Ash replied as Ben hands Luke the saber. "What is it?" Luke asked him "Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." as Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling. Ash notice the lightsaber Luke had was the same as Rey's lightsaber "It looks just like Rey's...I guess i can ask Rey later" Ash keeps it to himself "An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." Ben as Luke hasn't really been listening. "How did my father die?" Luke wants to know

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader." as Ash and Rey remembered him during at Scarif "who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father." those words made Ahsoka upset but Rey knew that was a lie and knew who vader is "Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force." he said

"The Force?" Luke was confused

"Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." he said as Ash and Rey now knknew about what the force means as R2 makes beeping sounds.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from." Obi-wan wonderd

"I saw part of the message he was..." Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face. "I seem to have found it." as Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit being proteted by this heroic jedi who had send the message and made the galaxy have hope . My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke has stars in his eyes then Luke looks at Ash then hits him. "It was you. you're the one who made the broadcast to the galaxy against the empire a few days ago.every galaxy was inspired by you." Luke said to Ash

"I am the one alright after seeing what the empire did to the galaxy this madness has to stop." Ash replied as Obi-wan looks at Ash and Rey but can sense a powerful force in them "you two are unique and special. you two have unlock the force even more can any other Jedi set probably for Master Yoda." Obi-wan said to them as Ash had that thinking "are we really that powerful." Ash asked Rey

"Are you kidding of course we are." she replied

"You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan." Obi-wan replied as Luke is laughing "Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is." said Luke

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." said Obi-wan

"I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here." Luke replied

"That's your uncle talking." Obi-wan replied as Luke sighing "Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" he said

"Learn about the Force, Luke." said Obi-wan

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going." he said to him

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Obi-wan replied as Twilight came "Luke I'm afraid we have to stay for the night cause those Tuskin raiders wreck your speeder very bad." Twilight said as Luke see this as a problem then Ash and Rey walked over

"We can fix it Luke you guys just rest don't want to have you get wreck by the Tuskin raiders again." Ash replied

"Thanks Ash." he said as everyone is resting Ash and Rey are working up the speeder Ash has his kamui off so he can work alongside with Rey as she see how Ash fixed it up inside "Ash how are you so good of fixing that was remarkable." Rey said to him

"Well i just learn to fixing machimachines since i helped my little brother Simon with our mechas." Ash said to Rey as she was amazed "I thought I was the only one know how to fix everything. " Rey replied

"I thought so too but i had to admit Rey for a Scavenger i met you are remarkable as well for a beautiful Jedi I am lucky to fall in love with you." said Ash had admired her Rey blushed with a smile

"Ash...stop you're making me blush but i love it." she said as Rey accidentally fires grease on his shirt "Sorry Ash." she said as Ash laugh "It's fine Rey I'll need to get clean up anyways

Ash starts removing his shirt leaving him shirtless made Rey giggle "What" he said

"Nothing i kind love seeing you shirtless." she said as Rey's lowering down to fix the speeder more as Ash stares at her cute butt

"My that scavenger later a jedi must've love you shirtless." senketsu laughs at Rey because of how she's reacting to Ash being shirtless as Ash smack him "Senketsu be polite to the more most beautiful jedi in the galaxy!" Ash shouted as Rey heard that as he tease Ash

"Hey what about you staring at Rey's beauty and her butt I heard you dreaming about you should mate with her again and say we should have a baby together and be a perfect family." which Ash punches him and stretching him out "You are bieng such a perverted clothing what you want me to say to her she can be naked forever." Ash said to him But Rey hears this and smirks to herself

"Ash come over here i need some help." Rey said as Ash walks over to her "Yes Rey what is it?" Ash asked her. "Mind you take clothes off I'm feeling hot." she said to him

"Sure Rey." as Ash removes her scavenger clothing and pulls down her pants and panties leaving her completely naked in front of him. "I'm getting bored I work on this speeder and you play my beauty you call me it's fine with me Sweetie." she replied as Ash smiles at her "Well we're alone away from the hut." as Ash starts kissing her while she's working on the speeder Ash is kissing her beautiful smooth soft neck then starts groping her perfect beautiful breasts and starts massaging them Rey enjoys as she's still working then he starts pinching her nipples gently then starts sucking her left breast made her moan but continues working as Ash continues sucking her more then starts sucking her right breast Ash continues his romantic moment with Rey as soon he was done so was Rey

"All done and Ash this is amazing." she said to him "I know Rey you enjoyed it more." they laugh as Rey feels guilty "Ash i want to tell you something?" she said

"What is it my beautiful Jedi." he asked her "Ash...about Luke's lightsaber it was also mine because Luke is my father." she said to him "Your father means your name is..." as she silenced him with a kiss "Rey...Rey Skywalker to you Ash ketchum but the truth Ash Darth Vader is really Anakin Skywalker." she told him that got Ash surprised and shocked "Did Ahsoka know about this." Ash said to het

"No Ash if she finds out then..." Rey was having tears in her eyes she doesn't want to hurt her about the truth. She even doesn't tell Luke about Anakin being Darth Vader Ash actually wipes her tears away and touch her beautiful soft face

"Rey i promise I won't tell him or anyone not until the moment get striked everything will be revealed in time but you have to tell Ahsoka eventually but maybe not just yet. Better to tell them all the truth and to keep it a secret but I respect for keeping it a secret to protect them and protect you if anything happens to you i won't forgive myself." Ash said as Rey then kisses him and he holds her then Rey takes Ash's clothes off leaving him naked as they start kissing and making out Ash starts massaging her breasts then Rey looks at him "Ash had you ever done it on the speeder before" she said to him

"Well no i try other vehicles to start making love but the speeder is new" Ash said as Rey smirk "We're going to have moment in it." Rey lowers down and grabbed his rod she starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"Ohhhhh Rey..." Ash moaned as Rey continues bopping his rod and she loves it Ash starts groping her butt made her bop faster they had been continuing at hours then Ash is reaching limit "Rey I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts Ash held her as they continue kissing Ash place Rey to the seat as he's on top of her "Ready Rey." Ash said as Rey kissed him "You bet i am my Aura Jedi." as they kiss and making out slowly and passionate Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Rey wants Ash to continue loving it and she loves him so dose Ash as he thrusting her beauty more as they feel connected they been going at it by hours as they felt thier limit

"Ash here it comes i can feel it!" as Ash fires his seed in her the two were so exhausted Rey rested on his chest and Ash keep her close

"Ash this is the best thing we have together." she said to him

"I know Rey." as they are staring at the moon together "Watching the moon is beautiful is it Ash." Rey said looking at the moon "Yeah but you are more beautiful your eyes, your body, your hair in the bun is luscious beautiful..." as she kiss him more

"Thanks Ash and what was it you were saying about me bieng naked and we can have a beautiful baby together and have a perfect family." she said with a sly look "Well i...nevermind." he said but Rey in her mind with a blush showing she too was dreaming of having a baby and marry Ash and be one perfect family

**That's it of the second chapter of the sequel since Ash, Rey, Luke, Ahsoka, Twilight and Bloom along with the droids had met Obi-wan and tells them about his times at the clone wars then Rey tells Ash the truth about what happened to Anakin and they have thier romantic love that never dies so enjoy and Ch 4 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


	4. encounter of the Inquisitors

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****4**

**The** **encounter of Inquisitor, death of the Lars family **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(Tatoonie)

morning has arrived at Tatoonie as Rey is the first one to wake up as she sees the first Sunrise Over the Horizon "Morning has arrived." Rey replied she never been so happy of her life when she met Ash and fell in love with him "Last night is wonderful." Rey thought then she notices that her and Ash are still naked but she doesn't mind

"Ash is the most amazing, kind, incredible, Remarkable person I knew since we first met he keep me safe and make me feel better." Rey replied but she remembers that her quote-unquote father and his master Obi-Wan are still there

"I guess i had to wake him up." so she quickly going to wake him up but she heard him talking in his sleep "Oh Rey you are so beautiful and you have such beautiful body." she blushed then she moaned cause his hand was groping her left breast and massages it then nibble her smooth soft beautiful neck

"Mmmmmm...Ash." she whispered then she heard him said something more ""Rey you are a great jedi, a good teacher and the most beautiful thing I ever seen will you marry me."he said in his sleep Rey blushes and squeals with joy but will wait for the right moment when Ash heard her squeal he wakes up

"Wh...what" as Ash looks knowing he held her breast "Rey...sorry I uh...you heard that right" Ash said feel embarrassed She smiles"What did you say Ash?" she asked

"ok I can do this...Rey you are a great jedi, a good teacher and the most beautiful thing I ever seen will you marry me." he proposed

"nope." Rey With a bright smile. Ash is happy "thank you for accepting...what!" Ash said was shocked realized what she said.

"I see Rey we're from different timeline and..." as Ash notice She laughs "Ash i was kidding and yes I'll marry you sweetie." as Rey hugs him Ash sighs with relief and is reminded of how his proposal with Ruby went the same way

"Rey i made you something." Ash replied as he brings something out of his pocket Rey was speechless and in tears saw Ash made her a gold ring with a kyber crystal on it puts it on her finger saying "Do you like your ring Rey ketchum " Ash said just then she kisses him and presses her breasts to his face

"yes I love it. "she said as they kiss once more and start making out as Ash can feel his rod harden entering her entrance but they stopped "Ash that was close." Rey laughed

"Yeah let's have our romance after cause we don't want Luke to see us doing it in the speeder." as Rey agreed and the jedi and the lost prince got dressed.and get ready for the day

"Ash how will my father notice the you know." as Rey notice Ash snap his fingers and the speeder is clean

"smooth one" she said

(Stark canyon)

Ash and Rey decided to walk thier way to the spaceport called Mos Eisley "Tatoonie is something Rey but how hard is it to find the spaceport." Ash wondered

"No worries sweetie, i have experience to desserts when I was at Jakku." Rey tells Ash then Ash asked her one thing "Rey your childhood wasn't great but who is this Unkar i never heard of?" Ash asked her as Rey was silent "I don't want to talk about it." she said as Ash understand her which he didn't bother encouraging her then they stopped for a reason

"Ash i sense something..." she said as Ash felt it too "Yes i sense it too the force but there are other two are strong to the darkside." he said as they realise they're close just then Ash heard a sound of the blaster aiming for Rey as he raises his hand and stops the laser

"Ash you stop the blaster but how?" Rey asked the only one who knows that power was Kylo ren as Ash couldn't believe he learn that so fast "I don't know?" he said then they saw thier attacker was wearing armor as Rey knew who the attacker was "Mandalorian!" as Rey is reaching her lightsaber until

"Wait stop!" as they stop and saw a teen same age as the attacker reveal to be a Mandalorian "It's ok she didn't know you two are jedi. you are jedi right?" he asked as Ash spoke

"I accept the apology if you didn't shot my soon to be my wife. you never see my bad side." Ash said to him as the boy reconizes Ash

"It's you the one who send that inspired message to the galaxy. I am Ezra bridger and this is Sabine Wren." as Sabine removed her helmet reveal to be a girl "I apologize for almost kill her." she said to them

"We accept your apology I am Ash ketchum i am a jedi in training." Ash introduced himself "And this is my fiance Rey." he said

"Ash it's great to meet you in person but are you sure you're a jedi in training you seem more powerful to a Jedi knight." Ezra said to him "It's you Rey and I sense you strong with the force." he said to him

"So are you and Rey, you two are strong with the force." Ezra replied

"Wait you're not alone i sense two more but thier path lead to the darkside." Rey said until they ran to two mysterious figures in black uniforms wearing helmets holding circular handheld devices has imperial logo on

"Inquisitors!" said Sabine as two mysterious Inquisitors ignites thier circular handheld devices reveal to be lightsabers "You and the Mandalorian are coming with us Jedi!" said the first Inquisitor was a female

as Ash and Rey stood beside them "You two run!" Ash said to them "No we can help!" as Ezrs ignites his lightsaber then attacks the inquisitors as they are blocking every move he made one used the force to lift him up as the female is going to kill him but Ash used his electro ball and strikes them

"You have to go through us!" Ash replied as him and Rey ignites thier lightsabers ready to fight "They're the jedi!" said the male Inquisitor

"Yes but this is one who made the galaxy turn against us Palpatine will offer a price for his head!" as the Inquisitors fight Ash and Rey. they split to halfs Ash takes on the girl while Ray takes on the bigger guy and what got them surprised by the sheer power in the force that they have in them

"You and your girlfriend are strong with the force why not join the darkside our master will show you the ways of the true path." the female Inquisitor said to Ash still fighting him "I refused to follow it and your master is wrong! "Darkness cant not exist without light but the light can live on without darkness." Good can and always triumph over evil!" Ash was getting more stronger trusting his feelings but had it blockade the female Inquisitor loss her balance from his speed

"He's too strong but i can take out the weakest link!" as she stares at Rey was taking an advantage winning as she's going to strike Rey behind with her lightsaber

"No!" Ash has his hand up then Yellow lightning appears and struck the female Inquisitor by electrocute her Rey, the male Inquisitor, Ezra and Sabine saw how Ash learns it but doesn't match the force lighting the sith use then Ash had struck her with his lightsaber as the Inquisitor collapsed dead the male Inquisitor saw this now in fear he ran off

"Hey Ash thanks" as Rey kissed him he blushed then he picks up the lightsaber destroyed it then collected the red kyber crystal

"No problem Rey." Ash said as Ezra and Sabine had walk to Ash and thanked him for his help then they travel together and stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor.

"Well this is it Mos Eisley we can get to the ghost and Ash if we see you and Rey again we can defeat the empire together." said Ezra

"Only hope brought us together my new friend until the empire ends the Republic will be reborn and Ezra may the force be with you." said Ash as he shares farewell to his friend

"Farewell Ash may the force be with you and Rey as well." as the two went thier separate ways while Ash and Rey returns to Luke and Obi-wan

(SPACE.)

An Imperial Stardestroyer heads toward the evil planet-like battle station: the Death Star! Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, is speaking.

"Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize when this ketchum send that message to the entire galaxy." said Tagge The bitter Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair.

"Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!" said Motti

"The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as..." Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions, enters. He is followed by his powerful ally and his new apprentice, The Sith Lord, Darth Vader and master of the knights of Ren, Kylo Ren. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away." said Tarkin

"That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?" said Tagge

"The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station." Tarkin said to Tagge "And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels and thier newfound allies have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it." Tagge said to Tarkin

"The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands." Vader said

"Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!" said Motti

"Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed." Kylo Ren said

"He is right The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force." Vader exclaimed

"Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort... "Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's spell.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." he said to Motti

"Enough of this! Vader, release him!" Tarkin said to the darklord of the sith "As you wish." as he released Motti from the force choke "This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke." said Tarkin as Vader see Kylo ren was going somewhere to him he feels a strong force in him but seem familiar of his family heritage

(TATOOINE - WASTELAND)

The speeder stops before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Luke, Twilight, Ahsoka, Bloom and Ben walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies. "It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." said Luke as Ben is crouching in the sand studying the tracks.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers." said Obi-wan as Look recognize the Jawas

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R5, R2 and 3P0." Luke replied

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise." said Ahsoka

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke looks back at the speeder where R2 and 3P0 are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together. "If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!" Luke reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races for the speeder and jumps it.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous." said Obi-wan as Ash and Rey arrived but saw Luke races off leaving Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom and the two droids alone with the burning Sandcrawler.

"What happed here?" Ash wondered

(TATOOINE - WASTELAND)

Luke races across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder. The speeder roars up to the burning homestead. Luke jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!" Luke stumbles around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Suddenly he comes upon their smoldering remains. He is stunned, and cannot speak. Hate replaces fear and a new resolve comes over him.

(SPACE)

Imperial TIE fighter races toward the Death Star. Two stormtroopers open an electronic cell door and allow several Imperial guards to enter. Princess Leia's face is filled with defiance, which slowly gives way to fear as a giant black torture robot enters, followed by Darth Vader.

"And, now Your Highness, we will discuss the location of your hidden Rebel base. The torture robot gives off a steady beeping sound as it approaches Princess Leia and extends one of its mechanical arms bearing a large hypodermic needle. The door slides shut and the long cell block hallway appears peaceful. The muffled screams of the Rebel princess are barely heard.

(Tatoonie)

"Master i can explain I found the jedi and the Mandalorian but we ran to a other two jedi but the one looks just like you is more powerful than the galaxy imagined. Lot more powerful than you and the emperor." said the male Inquisitor as a cloaked figure looks at him "Patience Inquisitor you did something right but..." as a other hooded figure look like a woman was behind the male Inquisitor then she kills him to keep him quiet by kissing him and draining the life force out of him.

"My beloved king never tolerated failure." she said as she turns off her lightsaber "And i love a woman that has pure darkness of beauty." the figure said to mystery woman

**That's it of the fourth chapter of the sequel since Ash had proposed to Rey and she was happy to accept then they met Ezran and Sabine but run to the Inquisitors one died from Ash and other met his dark fate from two mystery figures never shown thier identities and Ash is growing more stronger from the force so enjoy and Ch 5 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


	5. the reunion in mos Eisley

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****5**

**the reunion in mos Eisley and the mysterious Bender**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(TATOOINE - WASTELAND)

There is a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ben and the droids finish burning the dead. Luke drives up in the speeder and Ben walks over to him. "There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire." Obi-wan replied

"Luke I'm sorry about your uncle and your aunt i will never forgive those savages for this" said Ash as Luke accept his words

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." Luke said to them as Ash smiles

"Welcome to the Rebels Luke Skywalker!" Ash said

(TATOOINE - WASTELAND)

The Landspeeder with Luke, Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom R2, 3P0, and Ben in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. Luke adjusts his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where Ben is standing.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Ben looks over at Luke, who gives the old Jedi a determined smile.

"I have a hunch the empire be searching for us!" Ash said

"I agreed with you Ash!" said Ahsoka as Ash noticed the message said "we are here in mos Eisley" to Ash and his group are happy to see in the Spaceport

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET)

The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat- hardend stormtroopers who look over the two droids. A Trooper questions Luke.

"How long have you had these droids?" he said to him "About three or four seasons." Luke said to the stormtrooper "They're for sale if you want them." said Obi-wan

"He's joking right?" Bloom said to Ash as he didn't like the sound of that either "Let me see your identification." Luke becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID Ash has his blood blade and his lightsaber he can start a fight Obi Wan stops him while he speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice.

"You don't need to see his identification." he said to the stormtrooper "We don't need to see his identification." the stormtrooper repeats what Obi-wan said

"These are not the droids your looking for." then the stormtrooper spoke "These are not the droids we're looking for." he said

"He can go about his business." said the aged jedi

"You can go about your business." said the stormtrooper "Move along." Obi-wan said to Luke "Move along. Move along." stormtrooper replied

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET)

The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder.

"I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures." 3P0 said about the Jawas As Luke gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away. "Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead." Luke said to him

"I agreed and how did you do that?" Ash asked Obi-wan "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally." Obi-wan said as Ash laugh but finds mind trick Interesting

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" said Luke

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough." Obi-wan tells them

"I'm ready for anything." said Luke as Ash laugh "Sure i know bar fights when i see one" Ash replied

"Come along, R2." said 3P0

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - CANTINA)

The young adventurers and thier four mechanical servants follow Ben Kenobi into the smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den is filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first the sight is horrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks. Ben moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive but human scum. A huge, rough-looking Bartender stops Luke, Ash, Rey, Ahsoka,Twilight, Bloom and the droids.

"We don't serve their kind here!" Luke still recovering from the shock of seeing so many outlandish creatures, doesn't quite catch the bartender's drift.

"What?" Luke asked

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." Luke, Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight and Bloom looks at old Ben, who is busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him a very unfriendly glare. Luke pats 3P0 on the shoulder.

"Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble." said Luke

"I heartily agree with you sir." 3P0 and his stubby partner and two other droids go outside "That is so barbaric." Rey is insulted as Ash calm her down "Easy Rey be better for thier safety instead of bieng scrap pile." said Ash as Rey let it go "You're right thanks Ash." she said which Bloom decided to watch over the droids "Hey Ash!" as Ash, Rey, Ahsoka and Twilight see their friends; Jyn, Al, Ed, and Cassie. "Guys you made it!" Ash shouted then Jyn sees Ash and jumps up and runs over to them. She jumps into his arms and wraps her arms and legs around him and kisses him deeply.

"Ash i thought you were dead and i lost hope to find you." Jyn said as Ash returns the kiss "I'm still alive Jyn." as the kiss longer and Ash gropes her butt as they sit down.

"Ash you and Jyn are a perfect match." Al awed to them but Ed rolls his eyes. "Ed did the message went through the galaxy." Ash asked his fullmetal alchemist friend

"It did boss the galaxy was inspired by your message and they fought back but we had this!" as Ash looks and notice holograms showing wanted images of Ash and the infinity heroes as fugitives to the empire

"So we're fugitives." Ash said to them "Yes my dad Johnny cage was worried but he knows i can handle myself." said Cassie

"We went back to our world and brought over recruits to help us fight." said Al as Ash was surprised by that "Ash we should meet up with the others." said Rey as Ash agreed "Come guys we should meet with the others." Ash then moves them over to join the othersthey see most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks. Ben is standing next to Chewbacca, an eight-foot-tall savage- looking creature resembling a huge grey bushbaby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a fur- covered face and soften his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wears two chrome bandoliers, and little else. He is a two-hundred-year-old Wookiee and a sight to behold. Ben speaks to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly lets out a horrifying laugh. Luke is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Ben and the giant Wookiee.

Ash see Luke is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever. A large, multiple-eyed Creature gives Luke a rough shove.

"Negola dewaghi wooldugger?!?" The hideous freak is obviously drunk. Luke tries to ignore the creature and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby Human and an even smaller rodent-like beast join the belligerent monstrosity.

"He doesn't like you." he said

"I'm sorry." said Luke as Ash recognize them "I don't like you either." The big creature is getting agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young adventurer. "Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems." he said

"I'll be careful than." Luke said to him "You'll be dead." The rodent lets out a loud grunt and everything at the bar moves away. Luke tries to remain cool but it isn't easy. His three adversaries ready their weapons. Ash, Rey and El moves in behind Luke.

"My friend isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something..." A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends the young would-be Jedi sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at Ash. The bartender panics.

"No blasters! No blaster!" With astounding agility Ash's lightsaber sparks to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor. then brings out his blood blade transformed to a hidden shotgun made by Ruby along with cybertroian technology points at The two criminals and the giant multiple-eyed creature lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Ash carefully and precisely turns off his lightsaber and replaces it on his utility belt and looks at the criminalwho threatened Luke and rude to Jyn. "You threaten them again and I'll blast you for real." Ash said as he spared those two and they ran off. Luke, shaking and totally amazed at the the trainer's abilities, attempts to stand. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, then Ash paid the bartender with a diamond

"Sorry about the fight this will cover it." he said although Ben is given a respectable amount of room at the bar. Luke, rubbing his bruised head, approaches the old man with new awe. Ben points the the Wookiee.

"This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs." he said to them "So this was your friend from your timeline." Ash asked Rey

"Yes Ash, Han aand I call him Chewie." said Rey as Ash was really amazed by knowing her past which any friend is now his friend

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET)

Bloom, 3P0 paces in front of the cantina as Artoo carries on an electronic conversation with another little red astro- droid. A creature comes out of the cantina and approaches two stormtroopers in the street.

"I don't like the look of this." said 3P0

"I don't either but we need to find a ship fast before they find us!" said Bloom as her, BB-8 and R5 saw the droids are gone "I really starting to hate that paranoid protocol droid Now i know how Ash feels." said Bloom as her and the droids are going to find them

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - CANTINA)

Strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Luke, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Ben and Chewbacca to a booth where Han Solo is sitting. Han is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure. "Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." said Han

"So that's Han solo but younger." Ash replied seeing Solo for the first time "Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." said Obi-wan

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" Han asked

"Should I have?" he said

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Ben reacts to Solo's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation.

"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?" Han asked him "Only passengers. Myself, the boy, the group of rebels, four droids, and no questions asked." Obi-wan replied

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" he said then Ash spoke "Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ash said to the smuggler "Well, that's the trick kid, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." said Han

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" said Luke

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Han said to Luke "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." as Luke was silenced

"We haven't that much with us. But we need to have room for Ed, Al, Jyn, and Cassie.We could pay 3000 now plus 30,000 once they reach Alderran." as Everyone looks over At Ash dumpstucked. Han looks Perplexus like that's way more than he was asking for.

"Thirty-three, huh!" Han ponders this for a few moments Han is smirking. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four." Han replied

"Ninety-four." said Ed

"Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." as Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Ed, Jyn, Al, Cassie, Ben and Luke turn around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions.

"Oops it's the imperial goontroopers." said Twilight The bartender points to the booth. "All right, we'll check it out. The stormtroopers look over at the booth but Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Twilight, Ed, Al, Jyn, Cassie, Luke and Ben are gone. The bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement.

"Thirty-three thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready." said Han

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET)

"You'll have to sell your speeder." Obi-wan said to Luke "That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again." Luke replied

"Ash we forget to tell you we have friends you be happy to see." said Al as Ash saw who appeared Ash smiles "Eren, Callum and Aang!" Ash was surprised

"Good to see you again Ash!" said Eren

"We received the message you send and all of us are willing to fight by your side my friend." said Callum

"We bring the team back together again" said Aang

(MOS EISLEY - CANTINA)

As Han is about to leave, Greedo, a slimy green-faced alien with a short trunk-nose, pokes a gun in his side. The creature speaks in a foreign tongue translated into English subtitles.

"Going somewhere, Solo?" he said to solo "Yes, Greedo. As a matter of fact, I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money." Han sits down and the alien sits across from him holding the gun on him.

"It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba's put a price on your head, so large that every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first." said greedo

"Yeah, but this time I got the money." said Han

"If you give it to me, I might forget I found you." Greedo said to him "I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba..." said Han

"Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an Imperial cruiser." Greedo replied

"Even I get boarded sometimes. Do you think I had a choice?" Han Solo slowly reaches for his gun under the table. "You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship." he said

"Over my dead body." Han exclaimed

"That's the idea. I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time." Greedo said to him "Yes, I'll bet you have." Suddenly the slimy alien disappears in a blinding flash of light. Han pulls his smoking gun from beneath the table as the other patron look on in bemused amazement. Han gets up and starts out of the cantina, flipping the bartender some coins as he leaves.

" Sorry about the mess." he said

(SPACE)

Several TIE fighters approach the Death Star. "Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her." as An Imperial Officer interrupts the meeting.

"The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?" the imperial officer said

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion." said Tarkin

"What do you mean?" Vader asked "I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station." ad he talk to the soldier "Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin exclaimed

"With pleasure." he said

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET)

Four heavily-armed stormtroopers move menacingly along a narrow slum alleyway crowed with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Men, monsters, and robots crouch in the waste-filled doorways, whispering and hiding from the hot winds. "Lock the door, R2." said 3P0 as One of the troopers checks a tightly locked door and moves on down the alleyway. The door slides open a crack and 3P0 peeks out. R2 is barely visible in the background.

"All right, check that side of the street. It's secure. Move on to the next door." The door opens, 3P0 moves into the doorway. "I would much rather have gone with Master Luke than stay here with you. I don't know what all the trouble is about, but I'm sure it must be your fault." said 3P0 then R2 makes beeping sounds. "You watch your language!" the protocol droid said as Bloom BB-8 and R5 found him

"There you are let's go and don't ran off again because the stormtroopers are not the only ones going to blow you to scrap." said Bloom

"Understand mistress" said 3P0

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET - ALLEYWAY - USED SPEEDER LOT)

Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Ed, Al, Cassie, Eren, Callum, Aang, Ben and Luke are standing in a sleazy used speeder lot, talking with a tall, grotesque, insect-like used speeder dealer. Strange exotic bodies and spindly-legged beasts pass by as the insect concludes the sale by giving Luke some coins.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand." Luke tells them "It will be enough." Obi-wan replied as Rey talks to Ash for a minute "Ash how are you supposed to give Han Thirty-three thousand?" Rey asked him

"I got some gold from our cash vault on board the Rebellion." he said as Nami is not going to be happy if she found out then Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Ed, Al, Cassie, Ben and Luke leave the speeder lot and walk down the dusty alleyway past a small robot herding a bunch of anteater-like creatures. Luke turns and gives one last forlorn look at his faithful speeder as he rounds a corner. A darkly clad creature moves out of the shadows as they pass and watches them as they disappear down another alley.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." said Obi-wan then Luke wants to talk to Ash one thing

"Ash one question what's the rebellion?" he asked him Ash smiles at him "that it's a "capital" surprise." as Luke is confused thinking it's an earth saying but Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Al, Cassie, Eren, Callum, and Aang grown at Ash's bad joke.

"Terrible joke you said Ash." said Callum as Ash laugh "Say it to the mage that did the jerk dance" Ash replied as Callum was embarrassed

(INT. DOCKING BAY 94 - DAY)

Jabba the Hut and a half-dozen grisly alien pirates and purple creatures stand in the middle of the docking bay. Jabba is the grossest of the slavering hulks and his scarred face is a grim testimonial to his prowess as a vicious killer. He is a fat, slug-like creature with eyes on extended feelers and a huge ugly mouth.

"Come on out, Solo!" A voice from directly behind the pirates startles them and they turn around to see Han Solo and the giant Wookiee, Chewbacca, standing behind them with no weapons in sight. "I've been waiting for you, Jabba." Han said to him "I expected you would be." Jabba said

"I'm not the type to run." Han replied

"Han, my boy, there are times when you disappoint me... why haven't you paid me? And why did you have to fry poor Greedo like that... after all we've been through together." the Hutt said to the smuggler

"You sent Greedo to blast me." Han found out as Jabba mock surprise "Han, why you're the best smuggler in the business. You're too valuable to fry. He was only relaying my concern at your delays. He wasn't going to blast you." Jabba tells him

"I think he thought he was. Next time don't send one of those twerps. If you've got something to say to me, come see me yourself." said Han

"Han, Han! If only you hadn't had to dump that shipment of spice... you understand I just can't make an exception. Where would I be if every pilot who smuggled for me dumped their shipment at the first sign of an Imperial starship? It's not good business." Jabba said

"You know, even I get boarded sometimes, Jabba. I had no choice, but I've got a charter now and I can pay you back, plus a little extra. I just need some more time." Han tells the hutt he needs more time Jabba talks to his men

"Put your blasters away. Han, my boy, I'm only doing this because you're the best and I need you. So, for an extra, say twenty percent I'll give you a little more time... but this is it. If you disappoint me again, I'll put a price on your head so large you won't be able to go near a civilized system for the rest of your short life." Jabba threatened Han

"Jabba, I'll pay you because it's my pleasure." he said

(DOCKING PORT ENTRY - ALLEYWAY)

Chewbacca waits restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay 94. Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Al, Cassie, Callum, Eren, Aang, Ben, Luke, and the droids make their way up the street. Chewbacca jabbers excitedly and signals for them to hurry. The darkly clad creature has followed them from the speeder lot. He stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter.

(MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT - DOCKING BAY 94)

Chewbacca leads the group into a giant dirt pit that is Docking Bay 94. Resting in the middle of the huge hole is a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

"What a piece of junk." said Luke as Rey heard how Luke, Ed, Eren, Callum, Aang and Al said to the millennium falcon "Piece of junk that ship is beautiful." said Rey as Rey looks at Ash "are you going to say it's a piece of junk!" Rey asked him look concerned

"No...it's remarkable i hope there's a other one." Ash replied then The tall figure of Han Solo comes down the boarding ramp. "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself." said Han as Luke scratches his head. It's obvious he isn't sure about all this. Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

"We're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." he replied

"I had to agreed with him not bieng followed by stormtroopers." Ash said as him and The group rushes up the gang plank, passing a grinning Han Solo.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON)

Chewbacca settles into the pilot's chair and starts the mighty engines of the starship.

(MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT - DOCKING BAY 94) Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Al, Cassie, Callum, Eren, Aang, Luke, Ben, R5, BB-8, 3P0, and R2 move toward the Millennium Falcon passing Solo.

"Hello, sir." said 3P0 as Ed grabbed him "Come iron man you cost too much trouble." Ed said

(TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET)

Eight Imperial stormtroopers rush up to the darkly clad creature. "Which way?" said the stormtrooper as The darkly clad creature points to the door of the docking bay.

"All right, men. Load your weapons!" he said

(MOS EISLEY SPACEPORT - DOCKING BAY 94) The troops hold their guns at the ready and charge down the docking bay entrance. "Stop that ship!" as Ash and Han Solo looks up and sees the Imperial stormtroopers rushing into the docking bay. Several of the troopers fire at Ash and Han as he ducks into the spaceship.

"Blast 'em!" as Han draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety. then Ash used his Magic and Aura as one with the move Flamethrower and blast them The pirateship engines whine as Han hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON)

"Chewie, get us out of here!" as The group straps in for take off. "Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." said 3P0

(MOS EISLEY - STREETS)

The half-dozen stormtroopers at a check point hear the general alarm and look to the sky as the huge starship rises above the dingy slum dwellings and quickly disappears into the morning sky.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT)

Han climbs into the pilot's chair next to Chewbacca, who chatters away as he points to something on the radar scope.

(SPACE - PLANET TATOOINE)

The Corellian pirateship zooms from Tatooine into space. Han frantically types information into the ship's computer. Little R2, R5 and BB-8 appears momentarily at the cockpit doorway, makes a few beeping remarks, then scurries away.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed." Han said

(SPACE - PLANET TATOOINE)

The Millennium Falcon pirateship races away from the yellow planet, Tatooine. It is followed by two huge Imperial stardestroyers.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT)

Over the shoulders of Chewbacca and Han, we can see the galaxy spread before them. Ash, Rey, Luke and Ben make their way into the cramped cockpit where Han continues his calculation.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off." said Han

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke said to him "Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" said Han

(SPACE - PLANET TATOOINE)

Imperial cruisers fire at the pirateship. The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window. "Here's where the fun begins!" Han said to them

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-wan asked

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..." said Luke then Ash was thinking of how fast will the millennium falcon said "Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.

"What's that flashing?" Luke said

"We're losing our deflector shield." just then the imperial star Destroyers got shot by a other star Destroyer but different color

"The other star Destroyer it was invisible how?" Luke was confused as Ash spoke "That's our ship Rebellion." Ash said as Luke, Han and Obi-wan were surprised but Luke and han were actully shocked

"Where did you get that star Destroyer?" Luke asked him "We stole it" said Ed as they got a call from pidge "Guys you made it in time now we better move!" said Pidge as they agreed

"Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." said Han as The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the pirateship makes the jump to hyperspace. Millennium Falcon zooms into infinity in less than a second. then Ash heard a voice

"Ash..." as Ash look around "Who's there?" then Ash see a cloaked teen boy was hiding his face in the cloak but in his astral form "Who are you." Ash asked who he is "My name is not important i had been watching over your destiny a long time." he said

"Are you some kind of mage" Ash wondered "No i am the Time and space bender, the keeper of Time, Space, Reality, Destiny and Faith. I was the one who bring you and your friends together and i am the one who show Rey the device Snoke made and bring Jyn erso and Ahsoka to you." he said

"then why you are talking to me." Ash asked him "Arceus send me to give you this!" as The mysterious bender gives him a kyber crystal buy was glowing Gold "What does this kyber crystal mean?" he asked

"Your destiny." as he was gone Ash looks at the kyber crystal thinking

"My destiny?" he said

**That's it of the fifth chapter of the sequel since Ash had proposed to Rey and she was happy to accept then they met Ezran and Sabine but run to the Inquisitors one died from Ash and other met his dark fate from two mystery figures never shown thier identities and Ash is growing more stronger from the force so enjoy and Ch 5 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


	6. destruction of Alderaan

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****6**

**the ****Destruction of Alderaan and days at Hyperspace **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(space)

at spece Alderaan looms behind the Death Star battlestation. Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet. "We've entered the Alderaan system." then Vader and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Leia. Her hands are bound.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." said Leia talking to Governor Tarkin "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!" said Tarkin

"I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" said Leia

"Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." Tarkin describes to her

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia tells him "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin threatens her by using Alderaan as a test target

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly... " as Tarkin cuts her off "You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia.

"I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" as Leia overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan.

"Dantooine." Leia lowers her head. "They're on Dantooine." she said

"There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable." Takin then addressing Motti "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." said Tarkin

"What?" Leia was shocked by hearing what he said "You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough." he said

"No!" she screamed

"Commence primary ignition." Vader command as A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever. Another lever is pulled. Vader reaches for still another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up. A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. The small green planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust.

(Rebellion)

inside the rebellion Jyn was walking at the hallway of the ship "I had to say Pidge knows how to redecorate the ship well and it's reprogramming." Jyn replied as she's on her way to Ash's captain quarters "Good thing i ask her diections of his quarters after all Ash is the captain...my captain that is." Jyn admired as she arrives before him

"Ash isn't here yet it gives me time to get ready." Jyn replied what she means ready as she strips down her clothes leaving her completely naked as she drops them to the floor and gets ready. "Ash always love me with clothes on and wants me naked forever and he's lucky." she replied

by then Ash is returning from the Falcon "Man escaping from those stormtroopers is quick but the way they did to Luke's family this has to stop." as he wants to relax from the escape

"I need to change to new clothes walking in Tatoonie is so...sandy everywhere." as he goes to change into new clothes when he walks in

"Hi Ash..." Ash turns around he sees Jyn naked in the middle of the room and the door closes behind him.

"Jyn where's your clothes?" he asked her

"I don't need clothes for us together." She walks up to him and kisses him deeply and brings him to bed on top of her. "I'm ready for the promise i made Ash by bieng a husband and wife." Ash then saw she has a gold band on her finger "Jyn you're..." as Jyn nodded

"Yes i am Jyn Ketchum now. i am your beautiful wife now and Don't hold back honey just pound me and give me your sweet love to my beauty until I am pregnant with you baby." she said as Ash smiles

"I never say no to you my Stardust." as Ash uses magic to get naked and he holds her soft smooth hips as he makes love to her they kiss and hold each other as she pants and moans. Ash goes for her neck and shoulder then Ash is groping her breasts and massages them made her pant "Yes yes Ash i am yours." she moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her panted and moaning more

"Yes yes yes Ash big boys need thier strength and growth." she said to him as AsAsh continues sucking her then starts sucking her right breast made her start rubbing his back as he was done then Jyn lowers down

"Ash allow me." as Jyn grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash enjoys how Jyn does it then she continues bopping faster made him turn on as he reaches limit

"Jyn I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Ash with his rock hard rod ready as he enters her womanhood and they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently Jyn gasped and moan passionately loving how Ash is doing it they continue kissing and Ash is groping her breasts again she wrapped her arms around him as they reach their climax Ash goes a deep as he can making his dick fully enter her womb and flooding her with his seed "Oooh Ash stay in i want mt womb full completely." she yells out his name and comes with him as Jyn rubbed her belly as Ash kissed her "Jyn Ketchum, my beautiful stardust as my beautiful wife you are now pregnant" as Jyn is in tears of Joy they kiss and celebrate

"Ash thank you mind we do it again." Jyn said wants to go at it again then Ash has her on her hands and knees "I never say no Jyn cause you are my Stardust." as he turns her around and he pounds her butt.

it was a hour after his romantic moment with his Stardust Ash walks into the training room and sees Cassie, Cammy, Scarlet, Snake eyes, Ed, Al, and Powergirl all training in hand to hand combat with Black Canary as their instructor who's eating pickles.

"They sure are ready for everything." as Ash stands off to the side and watches them get better. "Wow they are good especially Cassie, Scarlet and Cammy." Ash said Afterwards there is a break time and motions for rest.

"Man Cammy that is one perfect spar!" said a woman of Caucasian descent she sports a suit of armor and has a drone which assists her during matches. Her blonde hair has grown out and longer, now tied in a ponytail that reaches halfway down her back name Cassie cage

"Hey i got better last time." said Cammy which her and Cassie fist bump "I'll go spar Scarlet care to join?" she asked Cassie

"No it's fine Cammy I'm headin to the showers to get freshin up." She tells Cammy then Ash comes over to Cassie and hands her a towel.

"Does a beautiful woman like you need a towel for the shower." Ash said as She smiles and takes it. Ash then whispered you're getting better control over your suit of armor with your drone and your attacks are super." he admired

"Thanks Ash you are so sweet." she kiss him as she's at the girls room strip her suit of armor off but before she goes to the shower yet she is wearing a sports bra and work out pants.

"Now i need to work out more...i sure wish Mom was here." she replied suddenly Ash then walks behind her and comfort her "Cassie if your mother was here she'll be proud of you already." as he kiss her then pinches her butt making her blush "Thanks Ash i feel lot better now." she said to him as Ash smiles at her

"I'll head to the shower and see ya Cassie." Ash said goodbye to her then Cassie shot him a glare as he walks off to the showers as She shakes her head

"Yeah but I can make her and Dad proud but it's my only chance for it." She then follows him. by then Ash is in the shower room washing up "Shower at space smart move i say." said Ash as he showers then he feels a body on his own "Mind i join in." as he see Cassie rubbing her beautiful naked body against his covering it in soap suds.

"It's just like old times Cassie." as they kiss then They make love in the hot shower with steam filling the room Ash then kisses her neck made her moan "Mmmmmmm yes." she said then he starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them and pinches her nipples gently

"Ash yes yes" but she loved how Ash starts sucking her left breast made her moan passionately

"Ash Ash...ASH!!!!!!" she said as Ash continues sucking her then starts sucking her right breast Cassie starts kissing him more as he was done "Ash wait i want my favorite position you know what i mean." as Ash knew what her favorite position is

"Get ready my cage ccause you deserve it." as Ash is in position and starts pounding her from behind "Oooohhh Oooooh Ash Yeeees baby pund me harder Ashy!" she shouted as he hold her leg up for better access and where he can suck on her breasts again then kiss her while making love together.

"You are so wonderful since you defeated Shinnok and Kronika also beautiful too." he said as Cassie smiles and let him pound her faster as she loves it they been going at it hours "Ash fire your seed in me and fill me up." as Ash succeeded by filling her womb as they held each other in the hot shower

"Ash this is way better in the shower since our other romantic moment." Cassie said to him "I know and I'm glad you are here to help." as they kiss and continue making love in the shower

after Ash has his moment with Cassie he see Samus targeting the stormtrooper dummies in her power suit then see Ash "Hey Ash care to come with me to the new practice obstacle course that they built." she asked him as Ash smiles

"Lead the way." Ash replied as They changed one of the hanger storage rooms into a practice course so they can learn how to better combat Imperial forces

"I'm wondering if she's going to demonstrate it on me?" Ash is wondering if she's going to demonstrate it for him as Samus denies to him "Ash this demonstration is special." she stands right in front of him then the power suit opens up and she jumps out nude on top of him "Samus..." Samus had kiss him tto silence him then they kiss again

as they begin to kiss and make they're alone in the room "Ash I've been awfully lonely without you so i'm going to take this time to be with you again." as Ash held her waist "I miss you too and i want to say you are so beautiful without your power suit." as they start kissing and making out Ash held her waist and feels her soft smooth beautiful skin Samus loves it too

"Ash it's been forever i never found love during my adventures." Samus said to him as Ash is groping her beautiful perfect breasts "No anymore cause you have me." as he starts massaging them and pinches her nipples gently and Samus panted "Ash yes." she moaned as Ash starts sucking her left breast

"Mmmmmmmmmm" she said as Ash continues sucking her more then he starts sucking her right breast and stroking her long blonde luscious hair Samus loves it as he was done

"Ash it's my turn." as Samus lowers down grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping slowly Ash enjoys how she does it then she is going more faster Ash gives her a boost by pinching her butt as he feels his limit

"Samus I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him that turn him on then Ash pinned her to the wall

"Ready my bounty." as Samus kiss him "I'm yours always now pound me." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her as Samus panted and feel her breasts pressing to his chest they all moaned in passionately "Oh oh Ash Ash keep going." said Samus as Ash continues thrusting her harder

"Samus you are so beautiful and remarkable and i love you." Ash said as he continues faster Samus has her arms and legs around him kissing him and Ash nibbles on her neck as they feel thier limit

"Ash!!!!!!!!!" Samus shouted as Ash fills her up Samus then rested on his chest and he carries her bridal style

"Ash I never been so happy of seeing you again." Samus tells him as Ash kiss her "Stay wiwith me and battle the empire. after it's over we can spend our romantic time at home." he said as Samus likes it and kisses him "And I'll go back to my routine you like." she said as Ash helps her get dressesd and get back on thier duty

Ash is now walking enjoying his great time he had with Jyn, Cassie and Samus "Man those three were always there for me. I had to say i am lucky to be with them." Ash replied as he is in Lara's room and see memories they had then he felt hands on his shoulders

"Hey Ash." as Ash looks and saw Lara with no clothes because she's completely naked "Lara it's good to see you again and your beautiful wonderful body." as Lara giggles "Ash you always admired me since we were kids. I do miss you so much hun." Lara start kissing him bieng more kinky to him Ash used his magic to remove his clothes once again and locks the door.

"I'm treating you as my survivor, explorer and my only beautiful croft." as Lara blushes "Ash how i miss your sweet wonderful words makes me feel happy." she said as they start kissing and making out Ash was groping her breasts more made Lara moaned more "Ash yes yes continue." then he massages them and pinches her nipples gently and nibbling them got her hiss and felt him sucking her left breast

"Ooooohhhh Ash yes yes..." Lara moaned letting her husband sucking her treating her like his treasure then he starts sucking her right breast made her stroking his hair loving him then as soon Ash was done he let Lara lower down "Lara you know what to do." as Lara smiles she grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oooohhhhh that's it Lara." Ash replied as Lara continues bopping faster making Ash moan then he squeezing her butt letting her go more faster as he feels his limit

"Lara I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then they kiss Lara looks at him "Ash i made a new position for us." as Ash see Lara wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist letting his rod in her womanhood as Ash smirks "I like that." as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her Lara is holding on tight

"Ash Ash Ash Assssshhhhhh yes keep going harder!" Lara moaned as Ash is thrusting her like a jackhammer "I miss you Lara." Ash replied as he continues thrusting her more Lara kisses his neck wanting more as they feel connected and reaching limit without saying anything Ash fires inside her made Lara panted passionately

"Ash having sex in space is amazing." Lara said to him as Ash held her

"I know Lara." he said as they snuggled together and still connected as they rested at hour later Ash got dressed and meet up with the others and kiss Lara as she smile in her sleep

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - CENTRAL HOLD AREA)

Ash made it to the falcon and saw Rey was wating for him "Hey Ash you're just in time for our training." she said as they see Ben watches Luke practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. Obi-wan suddenly turns away and sits down. He falters, seems almost faint.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" said Luke as him, Ash and Rey rushes to him but Ash felt something too so did Rey

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Ben rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. "He's right i felt it too never sense anything like it." Ash replied Then Obi-wan fixes his gaze on Luke.

"You'd better get on with your exercises. Han Solo enters the room." said Obi-wan

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." Han said to them as Ichigo was sitting with Eren "And you do realise our ship saved you." said Ichigo then Luke is once again practicing with the lightsaber.

'Don't everyone thank me at once." Han tells them as 3P0 watches Ed, Al, Eren, Chewbacca and R2 who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board. while R5 and BB-8 are playing around

"Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours." Han replied as Chewbacca, Ed, Al, Eren and the two droids sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur- covered arms over his head.

"Now be careful, R2." 3P0 as R2 immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny droid. 3P0 intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." said 3P0

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Han said to them "But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." 3P0 replied to Han "That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." Han tells them

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, R2. Let the Wookiee win." said 3P0 just then a monster takes out R2's monster as Ed cheered for Al "Alright Al!" said Ed as Chewie was frown crosses his face and he begins yelling gibberish at the living armor

"Hey Chewbacca Al played fair go easy on the kid." said Eren as Han spoke "You're saying a walking tincan there was a kid inside the armor." as Ash spoke

"No but his soul is he has suffered too much since him and Ed use that cursed forbidden Alchemy." as Al nodded accepted his words "You people are so strange." said 3P0 then Eren speaks "Look walking paranoid ironman try survive from Titans, angels and beastmen they can use you as target practice." those words shut him up

Luke stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Ash, Rey and Ben watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Han watches with a bit of smugness. "Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." said Obi-wan

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." Obi-wan replied as a Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han lets loose with a burst of laughter.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han said to him

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Ash replied "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han said to him then Ben smiles quietly.

"It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense." said Han suddenly they heard a sound as they see Pikachu pops out from one of the storage units drinking a bottle of ketchup "Pikachu!" as Pikachu heard Ash then runs to him "How did you end up here?" Ash asked as Pikachu then speaks in his native tongue

"I was inside Al's backpack." as Ash looks at Al "Sorry Ash Pikachu wants to see you again." said Al as Ash understands "It's fine Al and Pikachu it's great to see you too." Ash replied to him as Rey walks to him

"Hey Pikachu Ash told me all about you and nice to meet you." said Rey as Pikachu likes her already "Nice to meet you too Rey." said pikachu as Ash is amazed that Rey can understand Pikachu.

"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Ben places a large helmet on Luke's head which covers his eyes. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct." Obi-wan said

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke exclaimed

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Obi-wan tells him then Han skeptically shakes his head as Ben throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.

"Stretch out with your feelings." he said as Ash and Rey watches Luke stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position.

"You see, you can do it." said the aging jedi

"I call it luck." Han said to Luke "In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Obi-wan exclaimed to the smuggler "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." as Solo notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." as Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." said Luke

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." said Obi-wan then Ash and Rey are exiting out the falcon "We go tell Pidge and Clemont that we're almost there." said Ash then Obi-wan sits down and Pikachu jumps up to Obi-Wan's laptop and the Master kindly pets Pikachu

(Rebellion laboratory)

inside the rebellion Clemont was working on new devices to disguise themselves as stormtroopers "It be perfect." he said then heard a voice

"Want some Cola honey." as Clemont see his wife Pidge known as Katie Holt which her hair grown long since they were at space "Thanks Katie." as they kiss and they're in the lab doing experiments on the technology that they have acquired from the empire.

"All i need is a wrench!" they said as Their hands touch the same object and instead of holding the object they suddenly hold hands in which they both smile

"You know Katie i been waiting for us to do thins a long time." as Clement moves closer to her and kisses her Pidge likes it as Clemont starts to unbutton her lab coat and she does the same thing. "Bonnie's not here Clemont means i'm all yours." as They continue on undressing thier clothes as they are completely naked Clemont hsd a look at her inner beauty that he never seen

"Katie you are so beautiful." she smile and blushing she took her glasses off as they continue kissing and making out but pidge stops him

"Clemont let's move behind the lab desk making sure no one sees us." as Clemont agreed to his smart beautiful wife as they moved it continued down until she's on her hands and behind the desk then Clemont remembers how Ash does to his girls as he's groping her breasts and starts massaging them

"Mmmmmm Clemont did you learn this from Ash it's so good." she said to him as Clemont pinches her nipples "I just figure it out." he said then he starts sucking her left breast slowly and gently to her "Ooooh Clemont yes." she said as Clemont continues sucking her up then starts her right breast as she moaned and panted by enjoying it as soon he was done Pidge too got ssome love advices from Bloom

"Now it's my turn." Pidge lowers down spots her target then grabbed his rod starts stroking and licks the tip then puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh...Katie..." Clemont moaned as she's going more faster. Clemont starts stroking her long beautiful luscious hair then groping her butt made her enjoy it

"Katie..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts then Katie was down on her knees and Clement goes in from behind.

"Ready Katie." said Clemont as Pidge nodded "Yes Clemont pound me good tatand put the baby inside me." Pidge said as Clemont they wanted to have a child of thier own as they start kissing and making out Clemont starts thrusting her They moan and groan as they make love to each other

"You are so tight." said Clemont then pidge flips over "My turn sweetie." as she starts riding him. Clemont enjoys it "Ooooh Katie yes...Yes." he said as Pidge continues bouncing faster so is her breasts as Clemont is groping them they start kissing each other and they been continuing at it Then Ash and Rey comes in at first

"Pidge, Clemont were almost..." he's looking around that he notices Clements head sticking out and notices pidge's head above the desk as she appears to be riding him. Ash doesn't say a word blushes red and walks away and just closes the door while the two continue to make loveas they feel thier limit

"Katie!!!!" as Clemont climax her the two are exhausted as Pidge is resting on his chest "Clemy this is amazing we never had." Pidge said to Clemont

"I know our first time and we should do this again when we're alone." as they rest for a bit snuggled each other with smiles on thier faces and Clemont touching her long beautiful luscious hair again

**That's it of the sixth chapter of the sequel since i hope you enjoyed it how Alderaan was destroyed and the group are relaxing at the falcon and Rebellion a bit also adding Clemont and Pidge (Voltron legendary defender) romance and Ash is growing more stronger from the force so enjoy and Ch 7 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


	7. Battle in Death star pt 1

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****7**

**Battle in Death star pt 1: Rescue mission and the compactor mayhem **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM)

Imperial Officer Cass stands before Governor Tarkin and the evil Dark Lord Darth Vader. "Yes." Tarkin replied "Our scout ships have reached Dantooine. They found the remains of a Rebel base, but they estimate that it has been deserted for some time. They are now conducting an extensive search of the surrounding systems." said the officer

"She lied! She lied to us!" Tarkin replied

"I told you she would never consciously betray the Rebellion." Vader said to the governor "Terminate her... immediately!" he said

(HYPERSPACE)

The pirateship and the Rebellion were just coming out of hyperspace; a strange surreal light show surrounds the ship. "Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines." Han pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

What the...?" Ed said as Astroids are bouncing all over "Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." sasaid Han asThe Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool in the emergency.

"Hey guys you better come over here!" Ed shouted as Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Al and Luke makes thier way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on?" Luke asked Han "Our position is correct, except... no, Alderaan!" Han explained

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke said

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han tells them "What?" said Eren heard that "How?" Luke asked again as Ben moves into the cockpit behind Luke as the ship begins to settle down. "Destroyed... by the Empire!" Obi-wan tells them but Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom Ed and Al knew it was from the death star that destroyed Alderaan

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." then A signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming. "There's another ship coming in." Han exclaimed

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke thought "It's an Imperial fighter." Obi-wan replied as Chewbacca barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window. "It followed us!" Luke said

"No. It's a short range fighter." said Obi-wan then Ash received a message from Pidge "Ash, the Rebellion has to slowly make its way out the asteroid field if we are to make it back to Yavin. we may be undetected by the Death Star." Pidge replied in the comm as Ash spoke "wait it out and jump as soon as we're clear of the debris field and make it back to Yavin." Ash tells her as he watch the rebellion with his friends inside head to hyperspace as Han spoke about the Tie fighter

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han wondered as The fighter races past the Corellian pirateship. "It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke said

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam it's transmissions." Han said to the Wookie "It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-wan replied "Not for long..." said Han as The pirateship zooms away into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter.

"I don't like the way we had to follow it." said Twilight as The tension mounts as the pirateship gains on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it. Ben stands behind Chewbacca. "A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." the aging jedi exclaimed "It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." said Luke

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." said Han as Al notice something "I believe the fighter is going somewhere Ash." he said as The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger pirateship as they race toward and disappear over head.

The distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or planet. "Look at him. He's headed for that small moon." said Luke

"I think I can get him before he gets there... he's almost in range." as Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed and Al reconizes The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station they. "That's no moon!" said Obi-wan

"No It's a space station called the Death star." Ash replied as Eren and Callum saw it "Whoa that's the weapon Ash said about." said Callum as Han spoke "It's too big to be a space station." Han said to them "I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke replied "Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." said Han as The pirateship shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" said Luke

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han tells them "But there's gotta be something you can do!" Luke exclaimed "There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Han replied as Ben Kenobi puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." Obi-wan tells the smuggler as Ed spoke "Boss where did you find this geaser." as Ash hits him "Ed show some repect or you be the first to get shot by them." Ash tells him as Ed mumbles a bit

As the battered pirate starship is towed closer to the monstrosity metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station becomes staggering. Running along the equator of the gigantic sphere is a mile-high band of huge docking ports into which the helpless pirateship is dragged. The helpless Millennium Falcon is pulled past a docking port control room and huge laser turret cannons. "Clear Bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic field." said the voice comm

(DEATH STAR - DOCKING BAY 2037)

The pirateship is pulled in through port doors of the Death Star, coming to rest in a huge hangar. Thirty stormtroopers stand at attention in a central assembly area. "To you stations!" said the officeras he looks at the another officer "Come with me." he said

DEATH STAR - HALLWAY)

Stormtroopers run to their posts. A line of stormtroopers march toward the pirateship in readiness to board it, while other troopers stand with weapons ready to fire. "Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields!" said the officer making command

(DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM)

Tarkin pushes a button and responds to the intercom buzz. "Yes." as the voice is heard over the intercom "We've captured a freighter entering the remains of the Alderaan system. It's markings match those of a ship that blasted its way out of Mos Eisley." the intercom said "They must be trying to return the stolen plans to the princess. She may yet be of some use to us." said the darklord of the sith

(DEATH STAR - DOCKING BAY 2037)

Vader and a commander approach the troops as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exit the spacecraft. the voice is heard over intercom "Unlock one-five-seven and nine. Release charges." then the occifer spoke to Vader "There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned." he said

"Did you find any droids?" Vader asked

"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned." the officer replied to the darklord "Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked." Vader exclaimed "Yes, sir." he replied

"I sense something... a presence I haven't felt since..." Vader turns quickly and exits the hangar. "Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!" he said to the stormtroopers

(INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - HALLWAY)

A trooper runs through the hallway heading for the exit. In a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade. Two floor panels suddenly pop up revealing Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Al, Eren, Cassie, Callum, Han Solo and Luke. Ben Kenobi sticks his head out of a third locker. "Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." Luke replied as

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." Han said to them "Leave that to me!" said Obi-wan

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Han exclaimed to the aging jedi "Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?" Obi-wan as Han shakes his head, muttering to himself. Chewbacca agrees. but Al chuckles "He means you're a fool Solo." as Han looks at him

"Better watch yourself tin can." he said

(DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY)

The crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the two stormtroopers guarding either side of the ramp. "The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately. All right, let's go." The crewmen enter the pirateship and a loud crashing sound is followed by a voice calling to the guard below.

"Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?" said Han as The stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of gunfire is heard.

(DEATH STAR - FORWARD BAY - COMMAND OFFICE)

In a very small command office near the entrance to the pirateship, a Gantry Officer looks out his window and notices the guards are missing. He speaks into the comlink. "TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at your post? TX-four-one-two, do you copy?" as A stormtrooper comes down the ramp of the pirateship and waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his comlink is not working. The gantry officer shakes his head in disgust and heads for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do. As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone- chilling howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow. The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial stormtrooper. Ben and the robots enter the room quickly followed by Luke, also dressed as a stormtrooper. then Ash use his sleep powder move to put one to sleep then Rey and Ahsoka used the force to push two officers then five stormtroopers see then Ed, Bloom, Cassie, Eren and Callum takes them out Luke quickly removes his helmet.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke said to them

"Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." said Han as Ash see Twilight and Jyn came "Twilight it's clear you know what to do." Ash replied as Twilight uses magic to teleport the droids and Al without being detected which scares Han when he falls back over a chair "what the hell is that?" he asked as Ash explains "It's Magic Han even i have Magic cause I'm a half magical creature known as a Alicorn but was born with it, Aura and powers of the great alpha himself." Ash replied as Han gets up "no really" he said as Ash sighed "Yes really you pirate." Ash replied

"We found the computer outlet, sir." said 3P0 as Ben feeds some information into the computer and a map of the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it carefully. 3P0, R2, R5 and BB-8 look over the control panel. R2 finds something that makes him whistle wildly.

"Plug in." He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network. R2 punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something. "He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here." He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor. The computer monitor flashes readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave." 3P0 said to them as Ben studies the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone. HAN Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." said Obi-wan

"I want to go with you." said Luke

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." Obi-wan tells Luke "But they can..." as Obi-wan spoke "They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you... always!" Obi-wan adjusts the lightsaber on his belt "Master Kenobi wait i can help." Ash said to him "Ash i trust your will I sense the force is very strong in you. Strong enough that it may bring balance to the force and bring everyone back to the light." he said to Ash "I believe that the Rebellion can defeat the Empire but to create a new Jedi Order that would be your new task to help the new age of Jedi to be better in the previous. Take care of Luke and take care of each other and the force will be with you always young Ash." as Ash understands then watch Obi-wan silently steps out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey hallway.

Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in agreement. "Boy you said it, Chewie." Han looks at Luke. "Where did you guys dig up that old fossil?" Han said

"Ben is a great man." said Luke then Ahsoka spoke "And master Kenobi is the great master i knew." she said "Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." Han replied

"I didn't hear you give any ideas..." Luke said to the Smuggler "Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up..." said Han "Who do you think..." as Ash calm Luke and Ahsoka down "No time to fight you three we need to get the droids out and leave this planet killing monstrosity." Ash said then Suddenly R2 begins to whistle and beep a blue streak. Luke goes over to him.

"What is it?" said Luke

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here." said 3P0 got them confused

"Well, who... who has he found?" Luke replied as R2 whistles a frantic reply. "Princess Leia." said 3P0 "The princess?" said Ash and the group "She's here?" Luke replied

"Princess? What's going on?" said Han then R2 whistles again saying there's more "He then said three more prisoners are in the detention cells one is the pilot of this Resistance, a traitor of and the war hero of the Clone wars." said 3P0 as Rey and Ahsoka heard that

"Poe and Finn are here?" Rey said as Ash remembers Rey told him about them are her friends "Rex is here?" said Ahsoka as Ash spoke to the protocol droid

"Where are they 3P0?" Ash asked

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty- three. I'm afraid they're scheduled to be terminated." said 3P0 which is bad news "Oh, no! We've got to do something." said Luke as Ash spoke "We are going to save them all from the detention block." Ash said as Han heard that

"What are you talking about?" said Han

"The droid belongs to her and one the rebels just like Ash and the others. She's the one in the message... We've got to help her and the three prisoners." Luke said to the smuggler "Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here." Han said

"But he didn't know she was here. Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" Rey said to R5 "I'm not going anywhere." said Han refuses

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay." Luke said

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind." Han tells them "But they're going to kill her!" said Twilight

"Better her than me magic girl..." as Ash had a idea as he ask Luke to come here then whispered something as Rey wondered what he said then Luke likes his idea as he spoke to Han "She's rich." as Chewbacca growls. "Rich?" Han said Surprised "Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." as he was cut off

"What?" he said

"Well more wealth that you can imagine." said Ash "I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit with the price you offer!" Han replied "You'll get it!" Luke said

"I better!" Han tells them "You will..." said Cassie was loading her new blasters replacing her guns and blow her bubblegum "All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this." as Han looks at Chewie, who grunts a short grunt. "All right." said Luke

"Luke What's your plan?" said Ash as Luke was thinking "Well Ash, Uh... 3P0, hand me those binders there will you?" Luke moves toward Rey, Ahsoka, Ed and Chewbacca with electronic cuffs. "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you four." then Chewie lets out a hideous growl.

"Okay. Han, you put these on." Luke sheepishly hands the binders to Han. "Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." The Wookiee has a worried and frightened look on his face as Han binds him with the electronic cuffs. "Luke i don't think putting these Binders on Rey, Ahsoka and Ed is a great idea." Ash replied worried about them

"Ash don't worry they will be okay there's nothing to worry about as long as they're all together and you need to trust me my friend." as Ash has no choice they put the handcuffs on them "I trust you Luke cause you're a friend as well." Ash replied "Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should R2, R5, BB-8 and I do if we're discovered here?" 3P0 asked

"Lock the door! HAN And hope they don't have blasters." said Luke

"That isn't very reassuring" said 3P0 as Ash looks at Al and Callum. "You two stay and gaurd the droids ok." said Ash

"Sure thing Ash you can count on us." said Al as Callum agreeds with him Luke and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets, Jyn appeared in the uniform she wore from Scarif, Bloom and Cassie wore the the imperial officer uniform with skirts "Ash here wear this" as Bloom toss him the imperial uniform

"You sure i had to wear this ugly thing?" Ash said to Rey as she smirks " well Ash it makes you dashing in anything." Then she whispers to him but you look the best in nothin." that made him blushed as he puts it on and Eren did the same and start off into the giant Imperial Death Star.

(DEATH STAR - DETENTION AREA - ELEVATOR TUBE)

Ash, Jyn, Bloom, Cassie, Eren, Han and Luke try to look inconspicuous in their armored suits then Twilight is actually shrunk down to a pocket-sized pony figurine and riding in Ash's hat keep an eye out and thankfully invisible so no one can notice her as they wait for a vacuum elevator to arrive. Troops, bureaucrats, and robots bustle about, ignoring the trio completely. Only a few give the giant Wookiee a curious glance. Finally a small elevator arrives and the trio along with Jyn, Cassie and Eren enters. while Ash, Rey and Ahsoka waiting for the other elevator one of the other Imperial officers looks at Rey and Ahsoka and then Whispers to Ash "Hey nice catch officer they would make really good in a brothel" he said as Ash of course knew what it means is furious add has his hand on his blood blade and another on his lightsaber "No...don't." Ash said in his thoughts he has to use all of his willpower not to kill him as he walks away. Rey and Ahsoka glanced at each other then Rey struggles to hold in her laughter Ash

"Rey keep it down" he said as they wait for the elevator "Good when they get inside she bursts out laughing "that was the stupidest thing Ash." as she reveals that she use the force to tie his underwear in a knot in a very uncomfortable place and all of the guys cringe

as for Luke, Han, Ed, Chewie, Jyn, Cassie and Eren are in the elevator "I can't see a thing in this helmet." said Luke A bureaucrat races to get aboard also, but is signaled away by Han. The door to the pod-like vehicle slides closed and the elevator car takes off through a vacuum tube.

(DEATH STAR - MAIN HALLWAY)

Several Imperial officers walk through the wide main passageway. They pass several stormtroopers and a robot similar to 3P0 but with an insect face. At the far end of the hallway, a passing flash of Ben Kenobi appears, then disappears down a small hallway. His appearance is so fleeting that it is hard to tell if he is real or just an illusion. No one in the hallway seems to notice him.

(DEATH STAR - INTERIOR ELEVATOR - DETENTION SECURITY AREA)

Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Cassie, Eren Luke and Han step forward to exit the elevator , but the door slides open behind them. The four prisoners and thier guards enter the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Han whispers to Luke under his breath.

"This is not going to work." Han replied

"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke replied as Eren spoke "He did say so before!" said Eren as Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed and Cassie nodded

(DETENTION AREA)

Elevator doors open. A tall, grim looking Officer approaches the group. "Where are you taking this... thing, a Shorty and thses lovely attractive women?" he said as Ed is irritated by calling short and Ash is calm but never lkke him making moves on Rey and Ahsoka and Chewie growls a bit at the remark but Han nudges him to shut up.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one- three-eight." said Luke

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it." The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only seven other troopers in the area. Ash, Twilight, Cassie, Eren, Luke and Han survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, Han unfastens one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs to Luke. Suddenly Rey, Ahsoka had thier lightsabers out so did Ash fight off stormtroopers then Ed use his Alchemy at the cameras Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Han's laser rifle. "Look out! they're loose!" said Han

"He's going to pull us all apart." said Luke as Eren, Cassie and Bloom attacks them as well "Go get them!" The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Luke and Han have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee. Their barrage of laserfire misses Chewbacca, but hits the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Han and Ed rushes to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. Eren quickly checks the computer readout.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours and the pilot, the traitor and captain Rex are in. Here it is... cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get them." said Eren

"We'll hold them here." as Ash, Rey, Ahsoka and Luke races down one of the cell corridors. Han speaks into the buzzing comlink. then Cassie sounding official "Everything is under control. Situation normal." she said

"What happened?" said the intercom as Han is getting nervous "Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" said Han

"We're sending a squad up." as Eren speaks in the intercom "Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous." Eren replied to the intercom "Who is this? What's your operating number?" as Ed destroys the comlink with his Alchemy and it explodes.

"Good Elric Boring conversation anyway." Han replied as Ed is yelling down the hall "Boss, Rey, Ahsoka, Luke! We're going to have company!" he shouted

(DEATH STAR - CELL ROW)

Ash, Rey, Ahsoka and Luke stops in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke clears, Luke sees the dazzling young princess-senator, Pilot of the Resistance, an former stormtrooper and the clonetrooper. Leia had been sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Luke is stunned by her incredible beauty and stands staring at her

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" said Leia as Luke takes off his helmet, coming out of it. "What? Oh... the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." said Luke as Finn and Poe saw Rey "Rey you're ok and who's he?" Finn said as Rey spoke "This is Ash he's with us." said Rey as Poe looks at him "You're that one who send the message." he said then Rex see Ahsoka as he is glad to see her

"I thought you were gone." he said to her "I was but thanks to my guardian angel." she points at Ash as he pass him the blasters "Better need these." he said as he pass the two to Poe and Finn "You're who?" Leia said to Luke "I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi." said Luke

"Ben Kenobi is here! Where is he?" she asked them "Come on!" said Luke

(DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM)

Darth Vader and Kylo Ren paces the room as Governor Tarkin sits at the far end of the conference table. "He is here..." said Vader as Tarkin looks at him "Obi-Wan Kenobi! What makes you think so?" said Tarkin "A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master." said Vader

"Surely he must be dead by now." said Tarkin as Kylo spoke "Don't underestimate the power of the Force." said the master of the knights of Ren "The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion." There is a quiet buzz on the comlink. "Yes." Tarkin answered "Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block A A-twenty- three." said the intercom

"The princess! Put all sections on alert!" said Tarkin

"Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him." Vader said to the governor "If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape." Tarkin said to him "Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone." said Vader as Kylo spoke "I sense the girl name Rey a powerful Jedi from my alternate timeline of the future." as Kylo is going to go out and see if he can find her and turn her to the dark side.

(DEATH STAR - DETENTION AREA - HALLWAY)

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door. "Chewie!" said HaHan as Chewbacca responds with a growling noise. "Get behind me! Get behind me!" as A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge. Cassie, Jyn, Han and Chewie fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Ash, Rey, Ahsoka, Finn, Rex, Poe, Luke and Leia rushing toward them.

"Can't get out that way boss." said Ed telling Ash the bad news "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." said Leia as Han is looking at her sarcastically "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." said Han then Luke takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor.

C-3P0! C-3P0!" said Look as 3P0 spoke over comlink "Yes sir?" said 3P0

"We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?... What was that? I didn't copy!" said Luke

DEATH STAR - MAIN BAY GANTRY - CONTROL TOWER

3P0 paces the control center as little R2 beeps and whistles a blue streak. 3P0 yells into the small comlink transmitter. "I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted." as Al heard Someone begins banging on the door.

"Open up in there!" said the stormtrooper

"Oh, no!" said Callum

(DEATH STAR - DETENTION CORRIDOR)

Luke and Leia crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewbacca are barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The laserfire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor.

"There isn't any other way out." said Jyn still firing at the stormtroopers with Poe, Rex and Cassie "I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" said Han as Leia spoke "This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" said Leia

"He's the brains, sweetheart." said Ed pointing at one person. Luke manages a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders. "We can handle them." as Ash and Rey go in front to see if they can clear it out with a lightsabers along with Ahsoka striking the stormtroopers but then they notice the Elevator Shaft is open Rey then saw a familiar face was Ben Solo known as kylo Ren comes up the Elevator Shaft

"You won't escape me this time!" he said as he starts attacking them "is that him Rey?" Ash asked her as Rey nodded "Yes he's Kylo Ren Ash!" she replied as the three continues to fight him but he's just raw rage start attacking them he starts the force choke Ahsoka which makes Ash mad

"No Ahsoka!" as he lunges for kylo Ren's hand but misses and Rey gets a knick on the shoulder "Thanks Ash." said Ahsoka as Ash helps her up and defended Rey "No use fall back!" Ash tells Rey and Ahsoka to fall back as more Stormtroopersare coming "Well, I didn't..." The princess grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him. "What the hell are you doing?" said Han

"Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." She, Jyn, Cassie and Bloom jumps through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbacca look on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffs the garbage chute and says something. "Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han gives him a kick and the Wookiee disappears into the tiny opening. Luke and Han continue firing as they work their way toward the opening. "Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Luke ducks laserfire as he jumps into the darkness. "Ok I'm feaked out now who the hell are you people!" Finn shouted seeing Bloom use her dragon flame magic then Ed has no time as he kicks him in the chute "Come on captain!" as Ed, Poe, Rex and Eren jumps Ahsoka watch Ash continues to fight the stormtroopers "Twilight go." as Twilight nodded then flies to Ahsoka as she jumps in the chute Han fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone. as Rey see more Stormtroopers join them then Ash used his Rasanganto K-0 them.

"Rey go I'll catch up i promise." said Ash as Rey was worried then she nodded and jumps to the chute then it's Ash versus kylo Ren as he fights back Kylo uses raw strength to fight but Ash keeps dodging his moves "The force is more stronger in you. you need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!" Kylo said to him "The Force i must search deep to my feelings." as Ashfocus but Kylo can't break through his mind as Ash fights with strong will and uses a massive force push send Kylo flying into the Stormtroopers.

"Now my turn!" as Ash slids to the chute as him and Senketsu shouted

(DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM)

Han tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. It won't budge. "Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." said Han

"No! wait!" said both Luke and Ed as Han draws his laser pistol and fires at the hatch. The laserbolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Leia climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

"Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" said Luke then Ed spoke "And Alchemy can't help either." said Ed who was more angry Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." said Leia to Han "Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." said Han

"It could be worse..." as they argue Rey was worried if Ash Did it made it just then they heard Ash's voice "Incoming!!!" as Rey catches Ash when he jumps "You're ok?" said Rey was happy "I said i make it." Ash replied as Rey kissed him Finn sees it

"So you two are together." he asked as Rey nodded then Finn iffers Ash a hand "Congratulations Ash and thanks for busting us out Rey must be lucky." said Finn "No problem Finn." Ash replied then Twilight transforms back from her tiny pony form into her human form in which Ash catches her Bridal Style. "See you're back to normal." as Twilight smiles "True Ash but we need to..." as A loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away.

"I think i know why Chewie don't want to jump in." said Eren as Cassie, Jyn, Rex, Poe, Finn, Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. The Wookiee is cowering near one of the walls. "It's worse." said Han then something moves pass Luke and Jyn's leg she actually jumps out into Ash's arms. "Jyn what is it?" Ash asked his wife

"There's something alive in here!" Jyn tells him "That's your imagination." Han said to her "She's right Something just moves past my leg too! Look! Did you see that?" said Luke

"What?" said Han

"Help!" Suddenly Luke is yanked under the garbage."Luke..." as Ash was yanked under as well "Ash! Luke!" said Rey seeing them gone "Ash! Luke!" Solo tries to get to Luke. Luke surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around thier throats.

"Ash! Luke!" Leia extends a long pipe toward them. "Ash, Luke, grab a hold of this." as Luke got the hold of the pipe "Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed." said Luke

"Where?" Han asked them "Anywhere! Oh!!" Ash was been dragged in Solo fires his gun downward. Luke is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle. "Ash! Luke!" Han shouted

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Eren, Cassie, Rex, Poe, Finn, Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Ash and Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.

"Grab Them!" said Leia as Ash and Luke seems to be released by the thing. "What happened?" Rey asked Ash "I don't know, it just let go of us and disappeared..." Ash said as he used his magic to make himself clean again "I've got a very bad feeling about this." Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the Rebels and the heroes.

"The walls are moving!" said Luke as the walls are closing in on them "Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." said Leia as They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good.

"Luke try call 3P0, R2, R5, BB-8, Al and Callum while i try to slow thses walls!" Ash said as he is using his combination of strength and the Rubber ability he inherited by Arceus and Luffy trained him trying to use his strength to keep the door closing in "Ok Ash, Wait a minute!" as Luke pulls out his comlink. "3P0! Come in 3P0! 3P0! Where could he be?" Luke said as TwiliTwilight and Bloom walk to each wall

"We can give a boost" Twilight and Bloom try to use their magic create barriers to stop a compression machine

(DEATH STAR - MAIN GANTRY - COMMAND OFFICE)

A soft buzzer and the muted voice of Luke calling out for C-3P0 can be heard on 3P0's hand comlink, which is sitting on the deserted computer console. Al, Callum, R2, R5, BB-8 and 3P0 are nowhere in sight. Suddenly there is a great explosion and the door of the control tower flies across the floor. Four armed stormtroopers enter the chamber.

"Take over!" pointing to the dead officer "See to him! Look there!" A trooper pushes a button and the supply cabinet door slides open. C-3P0, R2, R5, BB-8 are inside. R2 follows his bronze companion out into the office. "They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them." said the protocol droid as the first offcer speaks to his troops "Follow me! You stand guard." The troops hustle off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office. "Come on!" said 3P0 as The guard aims a blaster at them as Al was behind them and knocks them out. "Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance." said 3P0 "All right." The guard nods and 3P0, with little R2, R5, BB-8 just then Al appeared look like a droid thanks to Callum's moon magic of illusion and Callum wears a stormtrooper uniform in tow, hurries out the door.

(DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM)

while Ash, Twilight and Bloom stops the walls rumble closed, the room gets smaller and smaller. Chewie is whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws. Han is leaning back against the other wall. Garbage is snapping and popping. Luke is trying to reach 3P0. "3P0! Come in, 3P0! 3P0!" Han and Leia try to brace the contracting walls with a pole. Leia begins to sink into the trash. "Get to the top!" said Han

"I can't" said Leia after few minutes until the shield breaks "Sorry Ash." said Bloom as Ash helps her and Twilight up "Where could he be? 3P0! 3P0, will you come in?" said Luke

(DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY SERVICE PANEL)

"They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured." said 3P0 as Little R2 carefully plugs his claw arm into a new wall socket and a complex array of electronic sounds spew from the tiny robot. "Hurry!" said 3P0

(DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM)

The walls are only feet apart. Leia and Han are braced against the walls. Ash is still holding as he can The princess is frightened. They look at each other. Leia reaches out and takes Han's hand and she holds it tightly. She's terrified and suddenly groans as she feels the first crushing pressure against her body. "One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" then Han spoke to Leia "Get on top of it!" said Han

"I'm trying!" said Leia

(DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL)

3P0 talks to Artoo "Thank goodness, they haven't found them! Where could they be?" as R2 frantically beeps something to the protocol droid. "Use the comlink? Oh, my! I forgot I turned it off!" said 3P0

(DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM)

Meanwhile, Luke is lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze. Luke's comlink begins to buzz and he rips it off his belt. at the bay "Muffled sounds of Luke's voice over the comlink can be heard, but not distinctly. "Are you there, sir?" said 3P0 "Threepio!" said Luke

(DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL)

"We've had some problems..." 3P0 replied as Luke calls over comlink "Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?"said Luke

(DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM)

"Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level." he said

(DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL) "Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level." Luke said over comlink "No. Shut them all down! Hurry!" 3P0 holds his head in agony as he hears the incredible screaming and hollering from Luke's comlink. "Listen to them! They're dying, R2! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!" said 3P0 as they heard Luke over comlink 3P0, we're all right!" he said

(DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM)

The screaming and hollering is the sound of joyous relief. The walls have stopped moving. Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Cassie, Eren, Finn, Poe, Rex, Han, Chewie and Leia embrace in the background.

"We're all right. You did great." Luke moves to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for a number. "Hey... hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we?" said Luke as Ash spoke over comlink "Three-two-six-eight-two-seven." he said to the droids, Al and Callum at the hallway Kylo Ren had meet up with Vader "Master I'm afraid I never felt the force so strong and someone before Skywalker my former master from my world did not have the strength the leader of this group has. He is more powerful than I have ever imagined" as vader is most surprised wondering how powerful is Ash even be if he were to turn to the dark side. Kylo Ren turns to his grandfather "what must be done" Kylo asked in which Vader stares as the Millennium Falcon realise they will try to escape then he looks at Kylo Ren "either we made Ash Ketchum to join the emperor or you must kill him before his training is complete." as Vader left to find Obi-wan

"I will not disappoint you...grandfather." as the master of the knights of Ren left to find them along with captain Phasma and a mysterious machine organic figure who killed Galen erso "My men will track them..." as he was coughing

**That's it of the Seventh chapter of the sequel since i hope you enjoyed it how Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Al, Cassie, Eren, Luke, Han and Obi-wan are in death star and they split up they rescue Leia, Rex, Poe and Finn then Ash face Kylo Ren and is growing more stronger from the force so enjoy and Ch 8 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you****and you be surprised of the appearance of General Greivous in the story **


	8. Battle in Death star pt 2

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****8**

**Battle in Death star pt 2: Obi-wan****'s last battle and escape the Death star **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(DEATH STAR - TRACTOR BEAM - POWER GENERATOR TRENCH)

Obi-wan enters a humming service trench that powers the huge tractor beam. The trench seems to be a hundred miles deep. The clacking sound of huge switching devices can be heard. The old Jedi edges his his way along a narrow ledge leading to a control panel that connects two large cables. He carefully makes several adjustments in the computer terminal, and several lights on the board go from red to blue.

(INT. DEATH STAR - UNUSED HALLWAY)

Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and The group exits the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Ash, Eren and Jyn remove the imperial officer uniforms Han and Luke remove the trooper suits and strap on the blaster belts.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." said Han as Luke smiles and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from Solo. then Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Cassie, Eren, Finn, Poe, Rex, Chewie and Leia are all ready

"Well, let's get moving!" said Luke as Chewie begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, as he runs away and then stops howling.

"Where are you going?" said Hsn as The Dia Nogu bangs against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Han aims his pistol.

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Leia warn him but it was too late as Han fires at the doorway. The noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Luke simply shakes his head in disgust.

"What is he thinking Boss, he's making it worse!" Ed said to Ash as he agreed but he passes stormtrooper blasters to Rex, Finn and Poe "Ever handle these?" Ash asked the clone commander "I been through the clone wars Ash and fighting the stormtroopers be easy." Rex tells him

"I been a stormtrooper at my world but I switch sides to join the resistance." said Finn as they went to get Han

"Come here, you big coward!" but Chewie shakes his head "no."

"Chewie! Come here!" Han shouted

"Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" Leia replied as Han is stunned at the command of the petite young girl. "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" said Han

"It's a wonder you're still alive." as Leia is looking at Chewie "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" she said Han watches her start away. He looks at Luke.

"No reward is worth this." Han said to him but Ash sighed "Let's just move before the stormtroopers spot us." Ash replied as They follow her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor.

(DEATH STAR - POWER TRENCH)

Suddenly a door behind Obi-wan slides open and a detachment of stormtroopers marches to the power trench. Obi-wan instantly slips into the shadows as an Officer moves to within a few feet of him.

"Secure this area until the alert is canceled." said the officer

"Give me regular reports." as All but two of the stormtroopers leave. "Do you know what's going on?" said the first trooper

"Maybe it's another drill." then Obi-wan moves around the tractor beam, watching the stormtroopers as they turn their backs to him. Obi-wan gestures with his hand toward them, as the troops think they hear something in the other hallway. With the help of the Force, Obi-wan deftly slips past the troopers and into the main hallway.

"What was that?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

(DEATH STAR - HALLWAY)

Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Cassie, Eren, Finn, Poe, Rex, Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the pirateship. Troopers are milling about the ship. Luke takes out his pocket comlink. Han islooking at his ship

"There she is." said Han

"Threepio, do you copy?" said Luke as C-3P0 spoke through the comlink "For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship." he said to Luke

"We're right above you. Stand by." said Luke then Han is watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the pirateship. Leia moves towards Han, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." said Leia

"Nice! Come on!" Han gives her a dirty look, and they start off down the hallway. They round a corner and run right into twenty Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" Before even thinking, Han and Poe draws thier laser pistol and blaster then charges the troops, firing. thier blaster knocks one of the stormtroopers into the air. Chewie follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han said to the group "Where are you going? Come back!" Luke shouted but Han has already rounded a corner and does not hear.

"He certainly has courage." said Leia

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!" Luke is furious but doesn't have time to think about it for muted alarms begin to go off down on the hangar deck. Luke and Leia start off toward the starship hangar.

"Ed you go after Han, Poe and Chewie." Ash tells his friend "On it boss!" as Ed starts running after them but Ash, Rey and Ahsoka stops then sense something "I sense something strong within the darkness." Ahsoka replied as two cloaked figures appeared one is hiding within the hood has a double bladed lightsaber but the other hides his identity wearing a dark metal hi-tech advanced Kabuto that Ash recognize it's resemblance to the shredder but has a red imperial logo on teaming with general grievous

"Ah Ahsoka tano I thought you met your end!" said the general as a group of battle droids with them

"Great!" said Ahsoka as it was old times again but the male figure has a blade out look just like Ash's blood blade but was a hybrid weapon to Lightsaber and shotgun

"Now you will meet your doom Ash ketchum!" as the fight starts

(DEATH STAR - SUBHALLWAY)

Han chases the stormtroopers down a long subhallway. He is yelling and brandishing his laser pistol. The troops reach a dead end and are forced to turn and fight. Han stops a few feet from them and assumes a defensive position. The troops begin to raise their laser guns. Soon all ten troopers are moving into an attack position in front of the lone starpirate. Han's determined look begins to fade as the troops begin to advance. Solo jumps backward as they fire at him.

DEATH STAR - SUBHALLWAY)

Poe, Ed and Chewbacca runs down the subhallway in a last-ditch attempt to save his bold captain. Suddenly he hears the firing of laser guns and yelling. Around the corner shoots Han, pirate extraordinaire, running for his life, followed by a host of furious stormtroopers. Chewbacca, Poe and Ed turns and starts running the other way also.

(DEATH STAR - SUBHALLWAY)

Luke fires his laser pistol wildly as he and Leia rush down a narrow subhallway, chased by several stormtroopers. They quickly reach the end of the subhallway and race through an open hatchway.

(DEATH STAR - CENTRAL CORE SHAFT)

Luke and Leia race through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spans a huge, deep shaft that seems to go into infinity. The bridge has been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Luke almost rushes into the abyss. He loses his balance off the end of the bridge as Leia, behind him, takes hold of his arm and pulls him back.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Blasts from the stormtroopers' laser guns explode nearby reminding them of the oncoming danger. Luke fires back at the advancing troops. Leia reaches over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laserfire from the troopers continues to hit the steel door.

"There's no lock!" said Leia as Luke blasts the controls with his laser pistol.

"That oughta hold it for a while." said Luke

"Quick, we've got to get across." Leia said as they Find the control that extends the bridge. "Oh, I think I just blasted it." Luke looks at the blasted bridge control while the stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door begin making ominous drilling and pounding sounds.

"They're coming through!" said Leia then Luke notices something on his stormtrooper belt, when laserfire hits the wall behind him. Luke aims his laser pistol at a stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them. They exchange fire. Two more troops appear on another overhang, also firing. A trooper is hit, and grabs at his chest. Another trooper standing on the bridge overhang is hit by Luke's laserfire, and plummets down the shaft. Troopers move back off the bridge; Luke hands the gun to Leia.

"Here, hold this." Luke pulls a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt. It has a grappler hook on it. A trooper appears on a bridge overhang and fires at Luke and Leia. As Luke works with the rope, Leia returns the laser volley. Another trooper appears and fires at them, as Leia returns his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door begins to open, revealing the feet of more troops.

"Here they come!" as Leia hits one of the stormtroopers on the bridge above, and he falls into the abyss. Luke tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure, then grabs the princess in his arms. Leia looks at Luke, then kisses him quickly on the lips. Luke is very surprised.

"For luck!" she replied as Luke pushes off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Luke and Leia reach the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo. Luke returns the fire before ducking into the tiny subhallway.

(DEATH STAR - NARROW PASSAGEWAY)

Obi-wan hides in the shadows of the narrow passageway as several stormtroopers rush past him in the main hallway. He checks to make sure they're gone, then runs down the hallway in the opposite direction. Darth Vader appears at the far end of the hallway and starts after the old Jedi.

(DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY)

Threepio looks around at the troops milling about the pirateship entry ramp. "Where could they be?" said 3P0 as R2, plugged into the computer socket, turns his dome left and right, beeping a response.

(DEATH STAR - SUBHALLWAY)

Ash, Rey and Ahsoka battle Grievous and two unknown Inquisitors as Twilight, Bloom, Cassie, Eren, Finn and Rex are fighting off the droids but Rex saw two droids rolling towards them

"Destroyers!" said Rex as destroyers reveal themselves and forcefield is up as they fire at them

"They can use forcefield!" said Bloom was using her dragon flame magic. Rey fights the male she never seen those moves before "Who are you and how do you know Ash's skills!" she asked him

"I...Am...Dark Allistar!!!!" as Allistar battles Rey more as for Ash was fighting the cloak figure but that female Inquisitor wears a Anbu mask but was similar to a dusknoir "She fights like a true sith but who is she?" as Ash struck her mask in half but he was shocked what he saw a face was familiar

"Impossible..." but the figure fled to the shadows then Ash went to help Ahsoka fighting grievous himself "You grew stronger Tano but not a powerful jedi yet." just then Ash use electro ball at grievous he feels the pain from that move

"Harm her you go through me!" Ash said as Ahsoka was glad he came as he has her two lightsabers out

"No I will end you then Tano!" he said to Ash

"Your move!" Ash replied

"Fool I will destroy you even you heal. I have been trained in ways of Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself years at the clone wars." Ash suddenly sees Grievous's arms separate and grab all four lightsabers on his belt. His four arms create a flashing display of swordsmanship.

"I can see why Ahsoka meant he's strong and I believe it." Ash replied as he tries his best to dodge him "Goodbye Jed..." grievous didn't finish as a blood blade lightsaber struck him in his chest and he explodes from the inside out. The smoldering Droid falls to the ground.

"What!?" Ash saw it was Allistar that killed him then made the droids reprogram to thier control "You will take the droids with you to Yavin and deliver the plans." he said as Ash saw Rey running to him but worried "You're ok Ash." Rey said hugged him then Rey looked at Allistar

"We made a deal with him Ash. so we can leave." Rey tells Ash as he understands but as the group left with the droids Allistar used his saber at his chest make it like Ash, Rey and Ahsoka struck him and Grievous helped them

"Calling all troops we are betrayed by droids!" Allistar said in his comlink

(DEATH STAR - CORRIDOR - BLAST SHIELDS DOOR)

Han, Ed, Poe and Chewbacca run down a long corridor with several troopers hot on their trail. "Close the blast doors!" said the stormtrooper At the end of the hallway, blast doors begin to close in front of them. The young starpilot, resistance pilot, fullmetal alchemist and thier furry companion race past the huge doors just as they are closing, and manage to get off a couple off laserblasts at the pursuing troops before the doors slam shut.

"Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!"

(DEATH STAR - HALLWAY LEADING TO MAIN FORWARD BAY)

Obi-wan hurries along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar where the pirateship waits. Just before he reaches the hangar, Darth Vader steps into view at the end of the tunnel, not ten feet away. Vader lights his saber. Obi-wan also ignites his and steps slowly forward.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete." Obi-wan Kenobi moves with elegant ease into a classical offensive position. The fearsome Dark Knight takes a defensive stance. "When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master." said Vader

"Only a master of evil, Darth." The two Galactic warriors stand perfectly still for a few moments, sizing each other up and waiting for the right moment. Obi-wan seems to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him. He shakes his head and, blinking, tries to clear his eyes. Kenobi makes a sudden lunge at the huge warrior but is checked by a lightning movement of The Sith. A masterful slash stroke by Vader is blocked by the old Jedi. Another of the Jedi's blows is blocked, then countered. Ben moves around the Dark Lord and starts backing into the massive starship hangar. The two powerful warriors stand motionless for a few moments with laser swords locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound.

"Your powers are weak, old man." Vader said to the old jedi

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat.

(DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY)

Han Solo, Ed, Poe and Chewbacca, their weapons in hand, lean back against the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the Imperial stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" said Han as Chewbacca growls a reply, as Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Cassie, Eren, Finn, Rex, Luke and the princess including the droid troops join them.

"What kept you?" said Han

"We ran into some old friends." said Leia

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked Han "Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission." said Han

(DEATH STAR - HALLWAY)

Vader and Obi-wan Kenobi continue their powerful duel. As they hit their lightsabers together, lightning flashes on impact. Troopers look on in interest as the old Jedi and Dark Lord of The Sith fight. Suddenly Luke spots the battle from his group's vantage point.

"Look!" Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, cassie, Eren, Poe, Finn, Rex, Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie look up and see Obi-wan and Vader emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay.

"DEATH STAR - DOCKING BAY)

Al, Callum, C-3P0 and R2-D2 are in the center of the Death Star's Imperial docking bay. "Come on, R2, we're going!" as 3P0 ducks out of sight as the seven stormtroopers who were guarding the starship rush past them heading towards Obi-wan and The Sith Knight. "Let's go now!" as Al grabbed the droids made him and Callum move faster

(DEATH STAR - HALLWAY)

Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Cassie, Eren, Poe, Finn, Rex, Solo, Chewie, Luke, and Leia tensely watch the duel. The troops rush toward the battling knights.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Ash said as They start for the Millennium Falcon. Obi-wan sees the troops charging toward him and realizes that he is trapped. Vader takes advantage of obi-wan's momentary distraction and brings his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Obi-wan manages to deflect the blow and swiftly turns around. The old Jedi Knight looks over his shoulder at Luke, lifts his sword from Vader's then watches his opponent with a serene look on his face. Vader brings his sword down, cutting old Ben in half. Ben's cloak falls to the floor in two parts, but Ben is not in it. Vader is puzzled at Ben's disappearance and pokes at the empty cloak. As the guards are distracted, the adventurers and the robots reach the starship. Luke sees Ben cut in two and starts for him. Aghast, he yells out.

"No!" The stormtroopers turn toward Luke and begin firing at him. The robots are already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke, transfixed by anger and awe, returns their fire. Solo joins in the laserfire. Vader looks up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down.

"Come on!" Ash shouted as the group went in "Come on! Luke, its too late!" said Leia

"Blast the door! Kid!" Han shouted as Luke fires his pistol at the door control panel, and it explodes. The door begins to slide shut. Three troopers charge forward firing laser bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Vader and the other troops out of the docking bay. A stormtrooper lies dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Luke starts for the advancing troops, as Solo and Leia move up the ramp into the pirateship. He fires, hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbles to the floor.

"Run, Luke! Run!" as Luke looks around to see where the voice came from. He turns toward the pirateship, ducking Imperial gunfire from the troopers and races into the ship.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT)

Han pulls back on the controls and the ship begins to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship as Chewie adjusts his controls. "I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" said Han Chewbacca growls in agreement.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON)

The Millennium Falcon powers away from the Death Star docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - CENTRAL HOLD AREA)

Ash see Luke, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stares off blankly as the robots look on. Leia puts a blanket around him protectively, and Luke turns and looks up at her. She sits down beside him.

"He's gone..." Ash replied as Rey and Ahsoka had thier hands on his shoulders "That's the way it is Ash you try all you could." Rey said to him as Ahsoka agreed with her

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT)

Solo spots approaching enemy ships. "We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!" Han said to Chewie

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - CENTRAL HOLD AREA)

Luke looks downward sadly, shaking his head back and forth, as the princess smiles comfortingly at him. "I can't believe he's gone." said Luke as R2 beeps a reply. "There wasn't anything you could have done." said Leia as Han rushes into the hold area where Luke is sitting with the princess.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" Han said to Luke

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS - COCKPIT)

Solo climbs into his attack position in the topside gunport.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - HOLD AREA)

Luke gets up and moves out toward the gunports as Leia heads for the cockpit. Luke climbs down the ladder into the gunport cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - SOLO'S GUNPORT)

Han adjusts his headset as he sits before the controls of his laser cannon, then speaks into the attached microphone. "You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!" Han replied

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS - COCKPIT)

Ash, Rey, Chewbacca and Princess Leia search the heavens for attacking TIE fighters. The Wookiee pulls back on the speed controls as the ship bounces slightly.

"Well this is going to be Interesting." Ash said

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - SOLO'S GUNPORT - COCKPIT)

Computer graphic readouts form on Solo's target screen, as Han reaches for controls. Luke sits in readiness for the attack, his hand on the laser cannon's control button.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT.)

Chewbacca spots the enemy ships and barks. "Here they come!" said Leia as Ash and Rey start the controls "You flew the falcon before Rey." Ash asked

"During when I found it in Jakku." she said to him

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT)

The Imperial TIE fighters move towards the Millennium Falcon, one each veering off to the left and right of the pirateship. The stars whip past behind the Imperial pilot as he adjusts his maneuvering joy stick. The TIE fighter races past the Falcon, firing laser beams as it passes.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - HOLD AREA)

3P0 is seated in the hold area, next to R2-D2. The pirateship bounces and vibrates as the power goes out in the room and then comes back on.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - GUNPORTS)

A TIE fighter maneuvers in front of Han, who follows it and fires at it with the laser cannon. Luke does likewise, as the fighter streaks into view. The ship has suffered a minor hit, and bounces slightly. Two TIE fighters dive down toward the pirateship.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS)

Luke fires at an unseen fighter. "They're coming in too fast!" said Luke as two TIE fighters charge through the background. Laserbolts streak from all the craft.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON)

The ship shudders as a laserbolt hits very close to the cockpit. The Wookiee chatters something to Leia. TIE fighter moves fast through the frame, firing on the pirate starship. The two TIE fighters fire a barrage of laserbeams at the pirateship.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - MAIN PASSAGEWAY)

A laserbolt streaks into the side of the pirateship. The ship lurches violently, throwing poor 3P0 into a cabinet fill of small computer chips. "Oooh!" said the protocol droid

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT - GUNPORTS)

Ash, Rey and Leia watches the computer readout as Chewbacca manipulates the ship's controls. "We've lost lateral controls." said Leia

"Don't worry, she'll hold together. An enemy laserbolt hits the pirateship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks. "You hear me, baby? Hold together!" said Han as R2-D2 dvances toward the smoking sparking control panel, dousing the inferno by spraying it with fire retardant beeping all the while.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORT)

Luke swivels in his gun mount, following the TIE fighter with his laser cannon. Solo aims his laser cannon at the enemy fighter. TIE fighter streaks in front of the starship.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT)

Leia watches the TIE fighter ship fly over. the fighter heads right for the pirateship, then zooms overhead. as Ash and Rey are outside of space "Rey hold my hand." as Rey held Ash's hand then she feels his power made her breathe in space "Ash i can..." as Ash nodded with a smile

"Let's do this Rey" as they ignite thier lightsabers and start fighting Tie fighters

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS)

Luke follows the TIE fighter across his field of view, firing laserbeams from his cannon. fighter dives past the pirateship Ash and Rey strike down four tie fighters with thier lightsabers

"You try this before Ash?" Rey asked in the vice-versa to him "Plenty of times Rey!" Ash replied

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS)

Luke fires at a TIE fighter. At his port, Han follows a fighter in his sights, releasing a blast of laserfire. He connects, and the fighter explodes into fiery dust. Han laughs victoriously. Two TIE fighters move toward and over the Millennium Falcon, unleashing a barrage of laserbolts at the ship.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS)

Another TIE fighter moves in on the pirateship and Luke, smiling, fires the laser cannon at it, scoring a spectacular direct hit. "Got him! I got him!" Han turns and gives Luke a victory wave which Luke gleefully returns.

"Great kid! Don't get cocky." Han turns back to his laser cannon. Ash and Rey see Two more TIE fighters cross in front of the pirateship.

"This is getting more Interesting by the minute." Rey replied as they struck other tie fighters by force push them to crash

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT)

While Chewbacca manipulates the controls, Leia turns, looking over her shoulder out the ports. "There are still two more of them out there!" said Leia as A TIE fighter moves up over the pirateship, firing laserblasts at it.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS)

Luke and Han look into their respective projected target screens. An Imperial fighter crosses Solo's port, and Han swivels in his chair, following it with blasts from his laser cannon. Another fighter crosses Luke's port, and he reacts in a like manner, the glow of his target screen lighting his face. The TIE fighter zooms toward the pirateship, firing destructive blasts at it. Luke fires a laserblast at the approaching enemy fighter, and it bursts into a spectacular explosion. Luke's projected screen gives a readout of the hit. The pirateship bounces slightly as it is struck by the enemy fire.

The last of the attacking Imperial TIE fighters looms in, firing upon the Falcon.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORT)

Solo swivels behind his cannon, his aim describing the arc of the TIE fighter. The fighter comes closer, firing at the pirateship, but a well-aimed blast from Solo's laser cannon hits the attacker, which blows up in a small atomic shower of burning fragments. "That's it! We did it!" Laughed Luke as The princess jumps up and gives Chewie a congratulatory hug.

"We did it!" said Leia

(MILLENNIUM FALCON - PASSAGEWAY)

3P0 lies on the floor of the ship, completely tangled in the smoking, sparking wires. "Help! I think I'm melting! This is all your fault." he said as R2-D2 turns his dome from side to side, beeping in response.

(MILLENNIUM FALCON)

The victorious Millennium Falcon moves off majestically through space as Ash and Rey made it inside. "That was fun Ash fighting the tie fighters in space!" Rey replied she never been that excited before

"What can I say Rey I'm use to it." he said as Rey kiss him "I love you my true Jedi." as she walks away leaving the stunned and blushing Ash "What a woman." Ash said

(DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM)

Darth Vader strides into the control room, where Tarkin is watching the huge view screen. A sea of stars is before him. "Are they away?" Tarkin said to Vader

"They have just made the jump into hyperspace." said Vader

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Vader. This had better work." Tarkin replied as Allistar appeared "Don't worry it will." they see Allistar walking in

"How can you tell Alistair?" Tarkin wanted answers as he spoke more "I have caught General Grievous sending the Droid Fleet to join the rebel alliance and I had tried to stop him and Grievous was the one who helped Obi-wan Kenobi deactivated the tractor beam preventing us from Catching escaping Rebels." Allistar lied to them but Tarkin believes it as Vader is understandably angry

"I also planned to track for a much longer game Lord Vader. I secretly embedded a code inside the droid army the simple flip of a switch the droid army will then return under Imperial control and turn on the rebel alliance. if the event we fail of taking down the rebels now we always have this trump card and my program will be contagious to any Droid integrates with Matrix of the separatist battle Network so even if they get more droids and more ships flip the switch they can defeat the rebel alliance such a simple flip of a switch." Allistar replied

"Very well Allistar you are dismissed." said Kylo Ren as Allistar was dismissed heading to his chamber where the female Inquisitor wearing a hood waits for him

"Can't believe they fall for your words my love." as she takes down her hood but reveal she looks exactly like Rey but evil

"Empire are nothing but weak, arrogant and chaotic conquers in the galaxy." Allistar suddenly takes his kabuto off reveal his face looks exactly like Ash but with a scar on his face

"What is your plan my darling Ash." said Dark Rey was revealed to have romantic feelings to Allistar Ash

"Oh my beautiful Dark Rey my plan is simple we need the empire do I will find the one who orchestrated the death of my family and I believe your grandfather was involved of this." Allistar Ash said to her

"Soon my love once you have your revenge you can move on with me give up the darkness and we can start a new life." she said

Allistar Ash gives her that rare gentle smile "Of course I will my beautiful princess once the Civil War is Over and we have Avenged ryuko then they can." those words made Dark Rey smiled and gives him a kiss but opens up her robe to reveal her beautiful perfect breasts "Maybe even sooner." Dark Rey replied which Alastair Ash smirks and plants his face between them

"you are such a naughty girl" he said then Dark Rey starts letting her robe dropped reveal her completely naked in front of him "I'm your naughty girl Allistar you dream this day of me naked." as Allistar Ash used his power to shut the security off and locked the door

"Can't wait long for this as Allistar starts kissing her Dark Rey starts stripping him off his clothes leaving him naked as they continue kissing and making out more aggressively eachother Allistar starts biting her breasts then groping them starts massaging made her moan

"Oh...yes I love it." Dark rey moaned as Allistar bites her nipples then starts sucking them aggressively made her moaning more hold Allistar's head like a child

"Don't stop my love I want more of it." that made him start her right breast and playing her left breast making her feel wet then he starts fingering her womanhood deeper while he's still drinking her milk about hours he was done sucking then went more deeper as her floods were released

"Now my Dark Prince it's my turn." she moves him to the bed then kisses his scared chest and focus on his harden rod she grabbed it starts stroking aggressively made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ohhhh yeah that's it my naughty girl I love it." Allistar replied as Dark Rey continues bopping then she went more faster made Allistar moan want more then she place his rod in her womanhood starts bouncing made Allistar Ash more impressed and moaned more

"Yes yes my naughty girl don't stop!" Allistar moaned as she continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing she continues at hours as they feel thier limit Allistar Ash fires inside her Dark Rey breathe heavily

"We're not done yet." Allistar Ash said as he spanked her attractive butt then gives Dark Rey a second blowjob in her mouth she loves it as she continues bopping faster by hours then Allistar Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean just to tease him then no words were heard as Allistar is on top of Dark Rey then start kissing and making out Allistar Ash starts thrusting her faster aggressively made her moan and wrapped her arms and legs around him letting him continue thrusting as they're connected they continue by hours

"Ooooh here it comes." as Allistar Ash climaxed her by then they rested for a bet till they reach to the rebel base

**That's it of the eighth chapter of the sequel since i hope you enjoyed it how Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Al, Cassie, Eren, Luke, Han, Leia, Poe, Finn and Rex escape but Obi-wan give his life while fighting Vader but Allistar Ash and Dark Rey only join the empire so Allistar can avenge his but one thing is where did he come from so enjoy and Ch 9 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


	9. arriving to Yavin

**Rise of new hope**

**Chapter ****9**

**Arriving planet YAVIN and a reunion **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Star wars and this is the sceond installment of Ash's rebellion where Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka and the group had retrieve the death star plans now they were separated from thier group after the darlord of the sith try to stop them now thier story continues AshXReyXJynXAhsoka**

(millennium falcon)

in the cockpit of the millennium falcon Han, removes his gloves and smiling, is at the controls of the ship. Chewie moves into the aft section to check the damage. Leia is seated near Han. "Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself." said Han

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape." said Leia

"Easy... you call that easy?" Han said to Leia as Ash and Rey were watching the fight "Their tracking us!" Leia told him as Ash was going to break the fight but Rey has her hand on his shoulder "Don't bother them Ash it's normal for them to argue." she said to him as Ash looks at them "Not this ship, sister." said Han Frustrated, Leia shakes her head. "They're more like a married couple I expected." Ash replied as Rey nodded to him At least the information in Artoo is still intact." said Leia walking with R2-D2 "What's so important? What's he carrying?" said Han as Leia is going to speak then Jyn spoke for her "The technical readouts of the Death star my father build." said Jyn

"I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!" said Leia

"It is for me, sister! Look, I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess. I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!" Han said to her thinking only the reward "You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!" as She angrily turns, and as she starts out of the cockpit, passes Luke coming in.

"Your friend is quite a mercenary. I wonder if he really cares about anything... or anyone." Leia said to Luke "I care!" said Luke, shaking his head, sits in the copilot seat. He and Han stare out at the vast blackness of space.

"So... what do you think of her, Han?" Luke asked Han about Leia "I'm trying not to, kid!" Han replied as Luke is under his breath "Good..." said Luke

"Still, she's got a lot of spirit. I don't know, what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me..." Han asked Luke

"No!" Luke says it with finality and looks away. Han smiles at young Luke's jealousy. "Would he find out about her Rey." Ash asked Rey as she smiles and laugh saying "No he'll figure it out Ash." said Rey as Ash agreed with her but he notice Rey's hand was scratched during the battle against the tie fighters Rey notice it

"It's ok Ash I can patch it up..." but Rey felt Ash held her hand "It's ok I got this." Ash replied as he used his healing abilities to heal her hand as Rey see her hand is better then she kissed him about 2 minutes then let go

"Thank you Ash." she replied to the blushing Ash with a smile

(EXT. SPACE AROUND FOURTH MOON OF YAVIN The battered pirateship drifts into orbit around the planet Yavin and proceeds to one of its tiny green moons.

(EXT. FOURTH MOON OF YAVIN)

The pirateship soars over the dense jungle. An alert guard, his laser gun in hand, scans the countryside. He sets the gun down and looks toward the temple, barely visible in the foliage. Rotting in a forest of gargantuan trees, an ancient temple lies shrouded in an eerie mist. The air is heavy with the fantastic cries of unimaginable creatures. Ash, Rey, Han, Luke and the others are greeted by the Rebel troops. Ash, Rey, Luke and the group ride into the massive temple on an armored military speeder.

(INT. MASSASSI - MAIN HANGAR DECK)

The military speeder stops in a huge spaceship hangar, set up in the interior of the crumbling temple. Willard, the commander of the Rebel forces, rushes up to the group and gives Leia a big hug. Every one is pleased to see her.

"You're safe! We had feared the worst." Willard composes himself, steps back and bows formally. "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were... lost along with your father." said Willard

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here." Leia is looking pointedly to Han "It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope." she replied as Ash was looking around then heard a voice

"Ash!" as he looked saw his friends and other faces he knew "Guys you made it." Ash replied as Raph spoke "We all got the message from you Ash so when are we going to bash some imperial bucketheads." raph is craving for action

(EXT. SPACE)

The surface of the Death Star ominously approaches the red planet Yavin. Grand Moff Tarkin and Lord Vader are interrupted in their discussion by the buzz of the comlink. Tarkin moves to answer the call.

"Yes." said Tarkin

(DEATH STAR INTERCOM VOICE)

"We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet."

(EXT. YAVIN - JUNGLE)

A lone guard stands in a tower high above the Yavin landscape, surveying the countryside. A mist hangs over the jungle of twisted green.

(INT. MASSASSI - WAR ROOM BRIEFING AREA) Dodonna stands before a large electronic wall display. Leia and several other senators are to one side of the giant readout. The low-ceilinged room is filled with starpilots, navigators, and a sprinkling of R2-type robots. Everyone is listening intently to what Dodonna is saying. Han and Chewbacca are standing near the back.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large- scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense." said Dodonna as Gold Leader, a rough looking man in his early thirties, stands and addresses Dodonna.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" he asked him

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station." as Artoo-Detoo stands next to a similar robot, makes beeping sounds, and turns his head from right to left.

"The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station." then Jyn appeared to the meeting ready to speak

"My father plan it's weakness in the reactor long ago and that's his revenge to the empire for killing my mother." Jyn tells them as A murmer of disbelief runs through the room. Ash held Jyn's hand with a smile "He be proud of ypu already my stardust." Ash replied as Jyn blushed by his words and kissed him

""Erso is right Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray- shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes." said Dodonna as Luke is sitting next to Wedge Antilles, a hotshot pilot about sixteen years old. Ash, Rey and Jyn are watching "That's impossible, even for a computer." said Wedge

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's- eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters." said Luke as Ash laugh about womp rats "Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" said Dodonna as The group rises and begins to leave. Elsa she is being the representative of Earth in the rebel alliance. And after talking with the Council she walks with Ash "bureaucracy seems to affect everyone even Honorable rebellions." Elsa replied as Ash gives her a nudge "Nothing that the high queen of Equestria can't handle." his words made her laugh they turn a quarter and find an empty storage room

"Ash how about you take a break." Elsa kiss him then she quickly dragged him inside closing it. Ash notice what's going on as they start making out "I really missed you Ash and I was scared when the Rebellion returned without you." Elsa tells him as Ash held her close "never to worry Elsa I don't go down that easy." Ash replied by kissing her as they begin undressing "I will always return for you my beautiful queen." as they make out more and he starts making love as Ash is groping her beautiful perfect breasts and starts massaging them made her moan passionately

"Oh Ash I love the way you groping." she said as Ash continues by pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast made her moan more passionately Elsa strokes his hair letting him continue

"Keep going please." Elsa moaned as Ash starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast made her feel hot and loves it as soon he was done Elsa kisses him then lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Elsa..." Ash moaned as Elsa continues bopping faster and deeper enjoying it. Ash has his hand on her butt groping it made her go more faster she continue this by a hour as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean

she stands up and kisses him once more then Ash is lifting her up and holding her by her butt "Ready my queen." Ash replied as Elsa kissed him "You know me well." Elsa said with a smirk as they're kissing and making out while Ash starts thrusting in and out of her.

"Ohhhhhh Ash mmmmmmmm yes." She moaned passionately and blissfully with her arms around his neck holding him tight never wanting to let go Ash kissing her neck then to her breasts while he continues thrusting her more Elsa still holding her king tight and kissing his neck feeling him then they climaxed eachother as Elsa was holding him resting her head on his chest

"I'm glad you're back Ash." Elsa said with a smile as Ash held her more "I always come back to all of you." Ash replied as Elsa kissed him they got dressed and head out as Ash saw old x-wing with other old parts

"Elsa what are those there?" Ash asked her as Elsa looked "Those three starfighter this one belong to the jedi knights of the old republic with a clone starfighter and the naboo starfighter they weren't used since the rise of the galantic empire. " Elsa explains to him as she kiss him and left to the meeting Ash has a idea

"I think i can build a starfighter of my own with these parts." he replied

(EXT. SPACE)

The Death Star begins to move around the planet toward the tiny green moon. Tarkin and Vader watch the computer projected screen with interest, as a circle of lights intertwines around one another on the screen showing it's position in relation to Yavin and the forth moon.

(DEATH STAR INTERCOM VOICE)

"Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes."

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion. " said Vader

(Yavin-base)

inside where the X-Wings are at Ash was building his own x-wing with the parts he need "I can get this girl up and flying." Ash said to himself as he heard

"Working on something Ash." Ash looks and saw it's Rey who is talking to him "I'm working on the new X-wing Rey." Ash said to her

"Need some help Ash." said Rey as Ash smiles at her "Of course Rey I do need helping hand." said Ash as Rey helps Ash works on his new X Wing. Jyn and Ahsoka arrive to help out as the three girls get close to him so he can enjoy their presence

"It's finished." Ahsoka said as they both look at it "It's beautiful Ash what do you call it?" Jyn asked him as Ash looks at it "I call it Z-Wing Jyn." Ash replied

"It's perfect." said Rey then Jyn was out of the Z-wing "I feel under the clothes." she said to Ash "Oh really." Ash replied then sees her wearing a black sports bra and panties "Like it Ash I got it from earth." she said

"whoa you're so pretty." said Ash as She smiles "you haven't seen anything yet?" Jyn replied to him even Rey and Ahsoka agreed

"Ash you been working to hard when we saved Leia why not take a break." Rey said to him

"You're right Rey I need a break." Ash said

"Good let's go to the rebellion." as Rey, Jyn and Ahsoka dragged Ash inside the rebellion in Ash's quarters on the bed Ash see Ahsoka starts stripping herself completely naked in front of him letting Ash see her beauty once more as she walk towards him "Now you're alone with three of us we came have our moment together." said Ahsoka as she's kissing him and they're making out Ash was already naked Thanks to Rey and Jyn. Now Jyn was taking her sports bra and panties off bieng naked as well starts kissing his legs

"You girls are beautiful." Ash admires Rey, Jyn and Ahsoka of thier beauty made three girls blush as Ash starts groping Ahsoka's breasts and starts massaging them made her moan passionately then Jyn grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ash moans as well loving how Jyn continues bopping faster Ash pinches Ahsoka's nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast "Oh Ash yes keep going." she begged as Ash never stops he starts sucking Ahsoka's right breast and groping Jyn's butt made her go more faster as Ash was done sucking then he fires his seed in Jyn's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean

now Ahsoka turns around has her womanhood on his face then grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping as well.

Ash moans but grabbed her butt starts licking her womanhood made Ahsoka moan but made her go more faster loving it

Ash went more deeper enjoying it as they feel thier limit Ahsoka releases her floods in Ash's mouth and Ash fires his seed in Ahsoka's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean

Jyn crawls up to him place his harden rod in her womanhood "Ready Ash." said Jyn as Ash smiles "You bet." they start kissing and making out Jyn starts bouncing made Ash moaned

"Oh Jyn!" Ash moaned as Jyn bounces faster even her breasts are bouncing turns him on they kiss more Ash starts sucking Jyn's left breast and playing her right breast made her go more faster enjoying it then Ash goes for her right breast made it more exciting "Ash I'm gonna..." Jyn was silenced by a kiss

"Me too Jyn." as Ash fills her up with his seed Jyn was exhausted from her fun now Ash held Ahsoka behind lower her down place his rod in her butt starts pounding

"Oh Ash yes keep going." Ahsoka begged as Ash goes to town in her "She's cute with that moan and i love it." Ash replied as he continued pounding her faster and deeper made Ahsoka moan more loving it holding the quilt tighter "Ash don't stop." she said

"I won't. " Ash replied as he continues then they feel thier limit as Ash fires his seed in her butt Ahsoka was tired as well

"I'm all set Ash." as Ash see Rey walking towards him already completely naked as she is on the bed crawl up to him as Ash smiles looking at Rey so beautiful he held her waist

"Let's make this our classic way my beautiful jedi. " as Ash and Rey start kissing and making out

Ash was kissing her pretty neck then to her chest made her moan lot more passionately and blissfully

"Oh Ash I love this." said Rey

"You love this more." as Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan more he pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast "Aaaaah yes Ash this is more relaxing. " she said as Ash continues sucking her left breast gives her right breast a squeeze "That's it Ash...Mmmmmm ooooooh..." She lost words only moaning because Ash is sucking her right breast and fingering her womanhood

"Ohhhh ohhhhh Ash mmmmmm yes." Rey is enjoying this more with him as Ash went deeper in her made Rey moan more passionately and more blissfully as he was done sucking Rey releases her floods in his hand

"You enjoy it." Ash asked as Rey nodded breathe heavily then she kisses Ash's chest then lowers down "Now Ash it's fair I care for action. " Rey grabbed his rod starts stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Oh Rey...keep going." Ash moaned as Rey continues bopping faster and deeper he enjoys it as his hand groped her butt made Rey go more faster not stopping "Rey I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in Rey's mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean and slowly just to tease him more then they stare at eachother's eyes and kiss Ash place her to the bed and he's on top of her continues kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently as Rey moans more

"Ohhhh Ash keep going don't stop." Rey moaned as Ash never stops for her. He keeps going more faster and deeper as Rey wrapped her arms and legs around him kissing his neck and Ash is kissing her beautiful perfect breasts as they feel themselves connected then they feel thier limit

"Ash...I gonna..." Rey replied as Ash touch her beautiful face

"Let's do it together Rey." as Ash fires his seed in her they're exhausted Rey sleeps on top of him still connected Ahsoka on the left Jyn on the right. "Ash this is outstanding." said Jyn holding him tight

"I know and I love you all very much." said Ash as Rey looks at him with a smile "we love you so much as well Ash but we stay together." she said to Ash and kissed him as all three rest a bit "I want you all to be safe." he said in his mind Which he sleeps and held three of them together

by then Ash and Rey are up all dressed starting thier training together with thier lightsabers Ash's lightsaber skills are amazing to Rey seeing he's doing good then before but they're both even matched

"Ash I'm impressed of your skills." said Rey as Ash lowers his down saying "You're not so bad yourself Rey." Ash replied as Rey smiles and kissed him for that

"Thanks Ash we should get ready the empire be arriving soon. " said Rey as Ash nodded "I know and we're going to end that monstrosity of thiers for good." Ash replied as him and Rey are going to meet up with Luke and the others

**That's it of the eighth chapter of the sequel since i hope you enjoyed it how Ash, Rey, Jyn, Ahsoka, Twilight, Bloom, Ed, Al, Cassie, Eren, Luke, Han, Leia, Poe, Finn and Rex got away from the death star for now but made it to Yavin to explain thier plan to destroy the death star once in for all and Ash made his new fighter called Z-wing so enjoy and final battle happens in Ch 10 is coming soon to the fanfiction near you**


End file.
